Waking Up In Vegas
by waytotheend
Summary: It's the weekend before Emmet and Drew's wedding and the gang go to Las Vegas for the bachelor party.The morning after their're arrived Brian wakes up with a young blond in his bed but none of them remember anything from the previous night.
1. It's All A Blur Last Night

The last thing I remember, is Mickey yelling "_C'mon Brian, we're going to be late_" while pushing me inside a Limo. It's the weekend before Emmet and Drew's wedding and god knows why, we had to fly all the way here from Pittsburgh for a fucking bachelor party.

We went to our hotel and then at the Casinò where we started drinking and after that, it's just a fucking blur last night.

I try to open my eyes but my head hurts so I shut them again and then a smell of some fruity shampoo, hits me. And then I become aware of other things... like an arm wrapped around my waist and the tickle of hair under my nose and an head laying on my chest.

Why the fuck is a trick sleeping with me?

Ignoring the headache, I try once more to open my eyes and I see a blond head laying on my chest and a pale arm throwed on my stomach.

When the fuck did I met this guy??? I don't even remember taking him to my room.

"Ehi" I say, but the guy doesn't say anything.

"Ehi. Wake up!" I yell at him and he lifts up his head. Ok, he's fucking beautiful with the blond messy hair that fall back across his eyes and the red luscious lips, but why did I let him stay all night?

"Ehi. Do I know you?" he asks me with the voice husky from the sleep. And it runs directly to my dick.

I raise an eyebrow. "Since we're both naked in the bed, I'm going with the yes".

He looks around the room and then back at me. "Were you any good?".

I can't fucking believe this guy.

"I mean, I don't remember anything, so probably you weren't that great".

"And I don't remember you, but I'm not macking any assumptions".

"Whatever".

He stands up from the bed and stretches like a cat.

I have to say that he has a great bubble butt... I wish I could remember fucking him.

He's totally hot. Too bad that I don't do repeats.

"Are you going to stay all day naked in my room looking at the sight of the walls?".

"You're noisy. Did you know that? Just shut up and let me think".

"Look, kid...".

"I'm not a kid. I'm twentytwo, thanks".

"You look like a seventeen".

"That makes you a pervert. Do you know where I put my clothes last night?".

"I don't remember you, how can I remember your clothes?".

"I can't fucking believe that I pick up a guy like you. You're so not my type" he says shacking his head.

"And sure as hell I'm not into twinks and who said that you were the one doing the picking?".

"Fuck off".

"Would you go the fuck away? I don't even know why I left a fucking trick stay all night".

"If someone here is a fucking trick, then that would be you".

"Fuck off".

He smiles or more exactly an evil grin shows up on his face and then he bites his lower lip. I can totally see what I saw in him last night. He's fucking gorgeous. Not even mentioning the fact that he is in the middle of my hotel room totally naked in all his glory.

"Are you planning on go away anytime soon? Like, right now?".

"You're an asshole did you know that?" he says and then run a hand through his hair and I catch a glimpse of a ring on his ring finger.

"Are you married?".

"Uh?" he says looking into my eyes.

"Is this a particulary hard question?" I ask him smirking.

"Are you nuts? Why should I be married?" he says waving his left hand in the air as if to dismiss just the whole idea before stopping abruptly. "Why am I wearing a ring?".

"How should I know?".

I get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom hoping to come back to an empity room.

While I'm peeing and trying to remember about the night spent with the beautiful blond, I look down to my left hand. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!".


	2. Did we get hitched last night?

_**Meanwhile in the hotel Restaurant…**_

"**Where's Brian?" Ted asks while taking a sip from his mug.**

"**I don't know. Maybe he's still with that blond guy" Michael says with a shrug. **

"**He was totally hot" Emmett says with a smile. "Of course, not as hot as my man" he turns around and kiss Drew who smiles at Emmett.**

"**They didn't come to the hotel yesterday. We left the Club an hour after Brian and that guy and when we came here I went to check on Brian but he wasn't in his room" Mikey says.**

"**Maybe they were at the other guy's place".**

"**He's staying with us. I mean, at the same hotel" says Ben.**

**The guys look at him. "How do you know?".**

"**Well, Ted, when we were going out to the Club, he was taking his key from the Concierge. So I guess, he's staying here as well".**

"**Then maybe Brian is in his room" Drew says before starting to eat his waffles.**

"**Why is just Brian staying in one of the Master Suites?" asks Ted.**

"**Because he paid for that room with his own money" says Emmett. "Not that we couldn't afford that, but we thought that something more simple was the best choice. But obviously, His Highness, doesn't think the same".**

"**Maybe we should go check on him. See that he's ok and tell him to come and have breakfast with us" Michael says and then stands up. "You coming, Ben?".**

"**Sure".**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Brian's p.o.v. **

**I ran out of the bathroom and I see the boy putting on his black jeans. **

"**Wait a damn minute" I tell him.**

"**What now?".**

"**Why did you put a ring on me?".**

"**What? Are you crazy? Why would I do something like that?".**

"**Because…".**

**He cross his arms on his chest and raise an eyebrow. "Because?".**

"**Then tell me why we both have a ring on?".**

"**How should I know?".**

**He puts on his red t-shirt and runs his hands through his hair. **

"**Why aren't you freaking out?".**

"**Because I'm not a drama queen?" he answers sarcastically.**

**God he's so annoying.**

**I hear a knock on the door. **

"**WHAT?" I ask.**

"**It's us" I hear Michael say so I go to open the door and he and Ben come in the room.**

"**Hey Brian, you're late for…" Mikey starts, but then looks at blond guy. "Why is he still here?".**

"**Did you see us together?" I ask them.**

"**You were all over each other yesterday" Ben says smiling. "And you left together. Don't you remember?"**

"**Maybe he's too old to remember" the guy says while putting on his red t-shirt. **

"**Would you shut up?"**

"**Grumpy".**

**Michael laughs. "He has some nerve".**

"**Really?" I ask sarcastically.**

"**Well, we can't say what you two have done, but what we know is that when we came back at the hotel around the 3am, you weren't in your room because I came to check on you to see if you were ok. I mean, when you two left, you were kind of out of your minds. You had a lot of drinks, Brian".**

"**See? You're the trick".**

"**How does the fact that I was drunk makes me the trick, kid? You were drunk as well".**

"**I told you not to call me kid. I have a name".**

"**That I don't remember".**

"**JUSTIN" he yells.**

"**Great, **_**kid**_**" I say and he shots me a death glare and when I look at Michael and Ben, they're trying not to laugh. "And since the room we are in is mine, you're the trick".**

"**That's because my room is on the other side of the hotel. I have the sight on the pool".**

"**That's where we're staying too" Michael says. "Brian wasn't really into cheap rooms".**

"**Yeah, he's a queen. I can see that. I mean, who picks a room like this if he's going to sleep alone in it? It's fucking huge".**

"**Maybe you just can't afford it" I tell him.**

"**I can buy the whole Hotel but that doesn't mean that I'm going to throw my money away".**

"**Asshole" I murmur and he gives me the finger. **

**Michael starts to look around while Justin looks for his boots.**

"**You two look like a couple".**

"**You've got to be kidding me, Ben. If we were a couple, I would kill him after an hour".**

"**You're not that easy to live with either, Brian, and I've known you just for an hour since I don't remember the last night".**

"**Then it's perfect that we're not going to see each other ever again".**

"**I say it again. You look just like a couple. A married one I may say".**

"**Fuck off" me and Justin say at the same time. **

**We look at each other and then Mikey yells. "What the fuck, Mikey?"**

"**YOU TWO ARE FUCKING MARRIED!" he shouts. **

"**What?"**

**He waves a piece of paper in front of us screaming. "You fucking got married with a kid who looks about seventeen and that is a bigger asshole than you are. An asshole that you have met less than 24 hours ago" he keeps on yelling.**

**I try to take the paper from Mikey's hands but he keeps on waving it in the air.**

"**MIKEY!"**

"**BRIAN!!! YOU GOT MARRIED".**

**I slap him across the face and then take the paper from his hands.**

"**You were panicking" I tell him when he looks at me with a hand on his now red left cheek and with his mouth open.**

**He grabs my hand and waves it in front of my face. "You even have a fucking wedding ring. Didn't you think that it was just a little suspicious?"**

**Fuck. I forgot about that. **

**Before I can say anything, he turns toward Justin and picks his hand as well.**

"**HE HAS THE SAME RING!".**

"**WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING?" Justin shouts freeing his hand from Mikey's grip. "We can't be married".**

"**Then why do you have wedding rings?"**

"**Maybe we were a little drunk and maybe even stoned and we bought these, but that doesn't mean that we fucking got married and I'd never marry someone like **_**him**_**".**

**He picks up his jacket from the couch and then goes out of the room. **

"**He's a fucking asshole" Mikey says. **

**I look down at the paper in my hands. **

"**Brian, you okay? You seem a bit pale" Ben asks but I'm about to pass out so I can see where he's coming from.**

"**Of course he's not okay. He got married to a kid…"**

"**He's twenty two" I say and Mikey looks at me like I'm crazy which probably I am.**

"**You were so fucking out of your mind that you don't even remember to be married".**

"**It's not something that I've planned".**

"**We have to find a lawyer" Mikey says.**

"**Why don't you calm down? Both of you. Mikey, this is none of our business and Brian, maybe you can wait till we're back in Pittsburgh and talk to Melanie. I'm sure that she'll find something".**

"**How can you be so calm, Ben?" Mikey asks.**

"**Maybe because he isn't the one married with someone that he doesn't even know" I say.**

**I can't fucking believe it.**

**I read the marriage license at least four times. This is just a nightmare. A fucking awful nightmare. I'd remember if I got married. **

"**Brian?" Ben asks putting his hand on my shoulder. "I think that you should talk to Justin".**

"**And how? I don't even know which one is his room and why should I want to talk to him?"**

"**Technically he's your husband" he answers me.**

"**Don't use that word" I tell him.**

"**Listen. First you get dressed. Then you come down with us and have breakfast and then, we'll go find Justin".**

"**What for?"**

"**Because you can't get a divorce without the other partner".**

"**I still can't believe that you got married" Mikey says again.**

"**Michael, you're not helping here" Ben says to him.**

**He couldn't have a better nickname than Zen Ben.**

**I'm not yelling and running around, but fuck! I'm freaked out. I fucking got married and the thing that is fucking scary, is that I've been drunk out of my mind before, but I've never married a trick. If I should have gotten married every time I was stoned or drunk, I'd have more marriages than Liza Minelli. That fucking kid actually made me got married and that's the fucking scary thing. **

**Of course in Pittsburgh you can't get married in an hour and maybe if you're drunk someone would probably tell you that it's not the best idea in the world to marry someone, but even if Pittsburgh was Las Vegas, I doubt very much that I'd married some random kid just like that even if he was hot like Justin.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Justin's p.o.v.**

**Now that I'm alone, or at least I'm alone 'till I'm in my room, I can start to panic.**

**I can't fucking believe that I've married some asshole. **

**I look down at my hand. I'm married. I'm married. I'm fucking married. **

"**Okay Justin, deep breaths. Don't panic. It's okay".**

**It isn't fucking ok. I'm fucking married and I'm talking to myself. I'm married and I'm crazy. Or maybe I'm just crazy and that's why I'm married. **

**I take the key out of my pocket and open the room. **

**Thank God Jason isn't here. What the fuck could I say? "Sorry honey, when we thought about having an open relationship so I wouldn't cheat on you, we haven't thought about me being the biggest idiot ever and fucking getting married with some asshole".**

**Sure. And then he'll kill me. **

**Ok Brian is hot. I can see that. But why in the hell did we end up married? I've had more tricks that I could remember but I've never fucking got married with one of them. I didn't even want to be married. **

**How could that have happened?**

**Fuck fuck fuck!!! **

**I hear the phone ringing and I pick it up.**

"**Hey you're back".**

"**Yeah I was…".**

"**Having fun around. Anyway. We're in the restaurant. We're having some breakfast. You can't believe who we met! Do you know Drew Boyd?"**

"**The football player?"**

"**Yeah that guy. He's staying in this hotel for the weekend because he's getting married next week. Can you believe it? He said that we could have breakfast with him and his friends. They're all really nice. I just got away a sec to call you. To see if you were back".**

**I've only listened to half of what he said. I'm trying to think of a way to tell him that I got an husband. Fuck. **

"**Yeah thanks, Jay. Look, I'm not hungry so…".**

"**C'mon Jus. Come and have breakfast with us".**

"**I'm tired, Jay why don't you…".**

"**Me and the guys will be waiting in the Restaurant. Hurry up" and then he disconnects.**

**Has he always been so stupid? **

**I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I have to talk to Brian. We have to find a way to fix this fucking mess.**


	3. Now We're Partners In Crime

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

When Ben and Michael go out of the room, I go to the bathroom and while I'm taking a shower, I begin to remember last night.

_"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked Ted and Michael when I came back from the bathroom. We were in some gay club not far away from our hotel._

_"We were checking out the guys"._

_"You're a married man, Mikey"._

_"But Ted isn't"._

_"Ted is here" Ted said and we laughed._

_"There is a cute blond at the bar. We were checking him out", Mickey said, pointing with his beer to the bar where a blond was drinking alone._

_"And you want him, Theodore?"._

_"I'm not so stupid. He's totally out of my league"._

_"That's right. But I'm going to go see how he's doing"._

_They both rolled their eyes._

_I sat near the blond and asked for a JB._

_"Hey" I said._

_"Hey yourself"._

_"All alone?"._

_He laughed. "Isn't that line a bit old?"._

_I smirked thinking that he had got nerve._

_"But to answer you, yeah, I'm all alone. Poor little me" he said mocking and smirking and fuck if he was hot with that evil grin and the blond hair that fell over his forehead._

_"Wanna get out of here?"._

_"Just because I'm blond, doesn't mean I'm easy"._

_"We could have fun"._

_"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"._

_I shrugged. "Just self-confident" I said drinking my JB._

_"I like it"._

_"I'm glad. So? What do you say? I don't have all night"._

_He stood up and leaned into me. "I may say yes. You're not that bad looking"._

_"Geez, thanks. You're not that bad yourself"._

_"I'm hot"._

_"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"._

_He smiled and his eyes sparkled under the soft lights of the bar._

_"What do you have in mind, Stud?"._

_"Well, Sunshine, what do you think of some fun time? I think, I may keep you for a couple of hours"._

_He smirked again and cupped the back of my head holding my lips a couple of inches from his. "If you're any good, I'll let you keep me for the whole night" and then he kissed me._

_He let his tongue lick my bottom lip before pushing inside and I was rock hard in a second._

_I put my arms around his waist and held him tight as he passed his arms around my neck and then, when the air became a necessity, he pulled away licking his lips and then biting his lower lip. He was just so fucking sexy._

_"Let's get out of here before I fuck you on the dance floor"._

_"Who said that you were the one doing the fuck?" he asked smiling and then he took my hand and we went out of the club._

_He went near a black limo and jumped inside._

_"You sure it's yours?"._

_"I'm pretty rich" he said before straddling me as soon as I was sit and then starting kissing me again._

_This time I was the one who deepened the kiss first. I let him sink his hands in my hair while mine traveled under his red t-shirt. He had a perfect alabaster white soft skin._

_He started moving his hips making us both moan in the kiss and then, he pulled his lips away from mine and started kissing down my neck._

_"Tell John the hotel where you're staying" he said while licking from my collarbone to my ear._

_I pushed the little red button above our heads to make the intercom work._

_"Yes, Mr. Taylor"._

_"Blue Moon Hotel Resort"._

_I took away my finger from the red button while Justin was starting to open my shirt._

_"Do you want to fuck in the limo?" I asked him laughing._

_He giggled and then lift his head to look into my eyes and I noticed how beautiful his were. A deep shade of blue._

_"I've done that way too many time. Besides, your hotel is the same as mine. Do you have one of the suites?"._

_"Of course Mr. Taylor"._

_"I'm only twenty two, call me Justin"._

_"Call me Brian"._

_He smiled and started to kiss me again and we were so lost in our kiss, that John the driver had to tell us that we were in front of the hotel._

_Justin took my hand and led me across the hotel lobby to the elevators._

_"Your room" he said pushing me up against the wall._

_I pushed the button for the 4th floor and then I started to kiss Justin again, but this time lifting up his t-shirt while kissing down his chest. He moaned and pushed his body against mine._

_When the elevator's doors opened, I took his hand leading him to my suite._

_"Fuck, Brian. Are you staying in one of the Master Suites?"._

_"Of course"._

_"You're one of those label queen, aren't you?" he said laughing and I loved the sound of his laughter._

_"I'll ignore you" I told him while opening the door to the room. "Wanna eat something first?"._

_"You don't need to seduce me, you know. I'm already here" he said smirking. Again that evil smirk and I had the urge to kiss it away._

_Justin put his arms around my neck and my hands traveled down his back 'till they reached the perfect bubble butt gripping it firmly, he locked his legs around my waist and I wanted to go to the bed, but when he pushed his hips against mine making our groins rub against each other, I pushed him down on the couch._

_"Fuck" I said when he started licking down my chest after throwing away my shirt._

_"We're about to" he said and then started licking my right nipple._

_"Justin…"._

_"Mmmh?"._

_"You're driving me crazy"._

_He giggled and God he was fucking hot even giggling like a school girl._

_"Maybe you're just drunk" he said rolling us over and straddling me again._

_I lifted his red t-shirt above his head and then I started kissing him in the same way he had done for me._

_He threw his head back giving me better access to his neck and his hands went again to sink in my hair._

_Then all became frantic and we started to open our jeans at the same time and Justin stood up to free himself from the jeans and the underwear and I did the same._

_As soon as we were both naked, he pushed me down on the couch and straddled me once again. Even if I wasn't the one who was going to bottom, he sure as hell was the one in charge._

_Then he stopped and looked at me in the eyes._

_"I don't do this often"._

_"Fucking?"._

_"No asshole, I mean, bottom for someone"._

_"Well, at least for now, you're the one on top"._

_"Yeah but it's been a while since I've bottomed for someone. Make it like five years ago. All the guys that I've met where obviously bottoms and I don't really like not to have the control of what is going on, but you're fucking hot and" he glanced down at my dick and smirked. "I wouldn't particularly mind to have you inside of me. You're going to be second one who's ever been inside of me"._

_I could have swear that he was blushing but since the temper that he showed 'till now, maybe it was just the soft red lights._

_I rolled us over putting his hands above his head and looking deep inside his eyes not sure what I was looking for and before I could say anything, Justin cupped the back of my head pulling me down until our lips met in another hungry kiss._

_I let go of his hands putting my right one in his hair gripping a lock of the blond silky hair._

_He let his hands travel down my spine till my ass, grabbing it and pulling me closer to him. We both moaned and pulled away at the same time._

_"Gotta lube?" he asked me._

_"We're in a gay resort. You can find lube and condoms everywhere" I said smirking and he let another laugh and I kissed him for the first time tenderly, before sanding up to get the condoms and the lube._

_Justin stood up smiling."Wanna move the show to the bed?" ._

_"More room more fun" I told him and he smirked climbing in the bed._

_I put the condoms on one of the pillows and then I lay above him, straddling him._

_I let my hands travel down his chest, taking the chance to have a good look at Justin's perfect body._

_"You're beautiful" . He smiled almost shyly._

_"Thanks"._

_I bent down and started to kiss him once again before travel down to his nipples to lick the right one._

_"Brian?"._

_"Mmmh?" I asked pulling away._

_"Stop the teasing and start the fucking"._

_"Eager, aren't you?"._

_"A little"._

_I opened the lube letting some of it spill on my hand and then I started to kiss down his stomach till I was face to face with his dick. I licked the head while spreading the lube on my fingers._

_"Brian…" Justin murmured before sink his hands in my hair when I engulfed his dick._

_When he pushed his hips up from the bed, I put one of my lubed fingers inside of him._

_He was so tight that I was sure he told me the truth saying that he hadn't bottomed for anyone in a long time._

_When he started pushing back, I put another finger inside of his hole and he moaned saying again my name. I don't usually say my name to the tricks, but I was glad I told him, because my name hadn't sound more beautiful than when it was said by a moaning Justin._

_"Brian, fuck me. Do it now" he said and I let go of his dick and smiled pulling out my fingers and before I could extend my hand to grab a condom, he passed me one smirking._

_"Put it on me" I whispered in his ear and he ripped the condom open with his teeth and then he rolled it on my dick._

_"Do you want to do it like this?" I asked him._

_Usually I take them from behind, but I wanted to see his face while having his orgasm._

_"It's okay. I'm not shy"._

_"I think, I've noticed that" I told him smiling while putting his legs around my waist._

_"Brian…"._

_"Yeah I know" I told him kissing him while I started pushing inside of him slowly. "I'll take it easy"._

_"Mmmmmmmmm" he moaned gripping the sheets with his hands and instinctively, I reached for his hands and interlaced our fingers ._

_While I was trying to keep a certain control, Justin decided that he wanted more and soon and using his feet that were resting on my low back, he pushed me all the way inside him._

_"Fuck" I hissed._

_"Yeah"._

_"I thought that you wanted to take it easy" I said while I start to move in and out of his body._

_"Changed… my… mind" he said trying to breath and talk at the same time._

_I bent down kissing him passionately while starting to fuck him hard and fast making the both of us pant and moan._

_"Brian… aaaaah"._

_" You're… the best… fuck… ever"._

_He laughed before pulling down my head for another kiss and we quickly made it to the edge, coming screaming each other's name. And I didn't even need to jerk him off._

_"You made me come without touching me" he said in disbelief when we had our breath under control._

_I gave him a soft kiss and smirked. "I touched you"._

_"You know what I mean"._

_I smiled at him before standing up to go to pick up my weed from one of the suitcases._

_"Want some?" I asked to Justin when I got back in bed._

_"Sure"._

_I lit up the joint and at some point, we found each other drinking and laughing totally wasted._

_Then Justin stood up and started to look around for his clothes. "Wanna get out of here?"._

_I laughed. "Where do you want to go? We're in a hotel room with a big bed and a lot of condoms and lube"._

_"C'mon. I'll show you the city" and he was opening the door to go out when I started laughing. "You're naked Sunshine" I told him and he quickly closed the door again._

_"Asshole. You could have told me"._

_"I did tell you"._

_Before we were dressed and Justin had John waiting outside the hotel for us, we managed to smoke the other 2 joints and to drink several bottles from the mini bar._

_While in the elevator, we kept on kissing each other and laughing without even knowing about what and when we got to the Limo, Justin was singing._

_"Did we get hitched last niiiiiiiiiiiight… dressed like Elvis" he almost shouted before collapsing in giggling as soon as he was sit on the back of the Limo next to me._

_I kept on looking at him mesmerized at his beauty. And fuck, we were wasted out of our minds._

_"Oh why, why, why, am I wearing your class ring?" he half sang and half laughed._

_I caressed his cheek and he smiled wider. "What the fuck are you doing?"._

_"Singing. Brian?"._

_"Mmmh?"._

_"Do you have a class ring?"._

_I laughed out loud at that and more for the try-to-be-serious look on his face than for what he actually said. "What are you asking for?"._

_"We could get married if you had your class ring"._

_"Sorry Sunshine but I don't have rings"._

_"Fuck. I wanted to marry you" he said pouting and god he was so adorable that I had to kiss him and then he kissed me back and then we stopped the fooling around and start to make out like a couple of horny teenagers._

_"Mr. Taylor, where do you wanna go?" we barely heard the voice of John the Driver say._

_"To the first Gay Church or whatever the fuck. I have a twink to marry" I said laughing._

_"I'm not a twink. Show some respect for your husband" he said before punch me on the arm._

_I ruffled his soft hair. "You're not my husband yet"._

_"I want the divorce"._

_"As soon as we're married. I even let you take the gold fish"._

_We both laughed at that._

_"We should pick something nice to wear. You could be Elvis and I'll be… who was the wife?" he got the cutest confused expression ever._

_"I knew that I was the man in this relationship"._

_"Asshole. What was I saying? Oh right. You could buy one of those wigs… an Elvis wigs that's it"._

_"Ah Ah Ah. No way Sunshine"._

_He burst out laughing. "Just picture yourself with an Elvis wig. God I'd pay to see that"._

_"Shut up" but I laughed along with him._

_And then it's all kind of a blur. I remember us laughing while talking to a couple Elvis impersonators who were handing us two wedding rings in a church God knows where in this fucking City and next thing I knew, we were walking or more likely running, down the aisle hand in hand._

_"Are you here to get married?" another Elvis asked._

_Justin laughed and than got extremely serious. "We soooooo love each other. We have to tell the world that we belong together" and then he started laughing again._

_The Elvis-Minister looked at us amused._

_"Are you sure?"._

_"Maybe we're a little out of our minds, but it doesn't matter" I told him and Justin looked at me with shiny eyes and kissed me and then whispered to the Elvis-Minister "It's about time that someone made me an honest man"._

I feel my head pounding from the hangover and I'm glad that the water is running cold.

I keep seeing Justin shiny eyes and blinding smile. It seemed kind of nice, and not the asshole from this morning. Fuck. What are we going to do?

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

I took a quick shower before taking a new pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and heading for the Restaurant.

When I got there, I see Jason sitting at a large table laughing with Drew Boyd at some other guys.

"JUS!" he shouts when he looks at my way. I sigh and walk towards him.

I look at the table and fuck. Brian's friends are sitting there.

The one that was yelling in the bedroom, Michael I think, looks at me and when Jason kisses me, he opens his eyes wide.

"Where's Brian? I thought that you guys went to call him?" the guy sitting beside Drew asks.

"We went". Michael is still staring at me.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend…".

"Jason… don't use that word".

He rolls his eyes while I sit in the chair next to him.

"He doesn't want to admit to have a relationship" he whispers. Like I can't fucking hear him.

"Wondering why" Michael says and before I could punch him, Ben tells him to shut up.

"Who's this beauty? I'm Emmett".

I shake his hand and smile. "I'm Justin".

"You were at the bar with Brian last night. I'm Ted by the way".

I look at Michael's left where there's a guy in his mid 30s.

"Is this Brian the trick from last night?" Jason asks me.

"Kind of".

"Talk about the Devil…" Ted murmurs.

"Theodore, I heard you".

I look up and Brian is there, looking straight at me.

"Hey, Sunshine" he tells me sitting next to Ted.

Asshole. He remembered. I fucking remember too. I fucking asked him to marry me and while singing a fucking Katy Perry's song. I've never thought about marriage because it's definitely not my thing, but if I had, than sure as hell I'd never proposed to someone singing a fucking song.

"Why is this guy calling you Sunshine?".

I look at Jason who's frowning.

"He's the boyfriend" Michael says.

What the fuck is he doing?

Jason looks between me, Michael and Brian and then shrugs. "Isn't it great that I met Drew here? You know how much I love football".

"Yeah great" I tell him.

Emmett looks at me for a couple of seconds before saying "I forgot to do the presentations. This is Michael and his husband Ben and I believe you know Brian" and then laughs. "You two seem quite the same. Brian doesn't do Boyfriends either".

"Justin does do boyfriends. He just doesn't like the label".

I sigh and rub a hand over my face. What am I going to do? And then I feel the cold metal on my face and look at my hand. Fuck I forgot to take it away.

I feel eyes on me so I look up and Brian is staring at me and he lowers his eyes to look at my hand and I notice that he's holding his cup with his left hand and I'm surprised to see that he's still wearing his ring and I feel a strange feeling running through me. A sort of… happiness.

"You could go to our wedding".

I turn around to see Drew looking at Jason and me.

"We're getting married next week in Pittsburgh".

"It's out of our way. We're from Chicago" I tell him.

"Yeah, we're here because a friend of ours is getting married with his high school girlfriend. Last night, Jus went out on his own because he didn't want to attend a hetero bachelor party and since we're the only gays, we're staying here while our friends are in another hotel".

Why was he talking so much?

I feel a headache coming. "Maybe we should go. Tyler is going to come soon".

"He's Justin's best friend. The groom. Jus is going to be the best man".

"Maybe you could come to Pittsburgh after your friend's wedding. When is he getting married?" Michael asks.

"Tomorrow".

"Then you could come. We could find you a hotel" Emmett claps his hand. "I'd love to have more normal people here. Not just super star".

"Jus, could we go?".

"Why don't you come, Sunshine?".

I look at Brian once again and he's fucking smirking. God I'd love to fucking punching him in the face. Asshole.

"Jason you can do whatever the fuck you want. We're not joined at the hips. Pack your things and go. You know that I'm busy next week" I look at Emmett and Drew and try my best to smile. "I'm sorry guys. It was nice of you to ask me and Jason but I have some paintings to do for a show that I have in a couple of weeks".

"You're an artist?" Ben asks me.

I smile wide at him. I can't help it. When I talk about my art, I feel this joy spreads in me. "I am. I've just graduated from college and I work in an advertising firm in Chicago the Leo Burnett USA Inc., but I do some shows from time to time in some galleries".

Emmett looks at me with an amused smile and Michael, Ted and Ben start to laugh.

"What's so funny?".

"You work in the advertisement?" Michael asks.

"Yeah".

Jason puts me on the shoulder and kisses my cheek. "He's the Art Department Director".

And they laugh even more.

Michael shakes his head. "That must be destiny".

"It's the best Agency in Illinois". I look at Brian who has a look of disbelief on his face.

I nod. "It is".

"Brian has his own Advertising Agency in Pittsburgh". I look at Emmett and I could laugh. Michael is right. It's some kind of destiny.

"You could do the painting after the Wedding".

I sigh. All my good mood fades away. "Jason I told you, if you want to go then go. You don't need me there".

I stand up and look at Emmett and Drew. "Thanks guys. Now I have to go change. My best friend is coming in an hour. It was nice to meet you".

I'm out of the restaurant before someone could say anything.

I know that Jason is going to stay there and not follow me into our bedroom. I'm almost at the elevator when I feel a hand grabbing my arm.

"You have to come to Pittsburgh".

I turn around and Brian is looking at me serious. "What for?".

"The wife of my son's mother, is a lawyer. She could help us".

I nod. "I don't know if I can come this week. I have the show and I have to go back to work".

"Ok, how about in two weeks. Come after the show. I'll talk with my friend and when you'll come, I'll have everything ready".

We look at each other for a couple of minutes and then the ring of the elevator at my back, pulled me out of my thoughts and I sigh and nod. "Ok".

I turn around to step into the elevator. "Why are you wearing the ring?" Brian asks me stepping between the elevator doors.

"I guess I forgot to take it away".

"Yeah… me too".

"We'll see each other in two weeks then".

"Your boyfriend is going to find out".

"He's not my boyfriend and besides, I'm going to tell him later after my friend's wedding. I don't want to ruin Tyler's big day".

"Then I guess that when you'll come in Pittsburgh, you're going to be single".

He sounds almost relieved when I say "Yeah I think so".

Then he smirks and says "Well not really. You're my husband".

"I know. You're mine".

We look at each other. "You're not freaking out anymore?".

"Ben helped me".

I smile. "He seems a nice guy".

"Yeah he's great with Michael. Quite the opposite".

"It's always nice in a couple".

Brian shrugs and steps back. "Well, I guess I'll let you go".

I nod. "Well see you in two weeks, Brian".

"Later Sunshine".

"Later Stud".


	4. Get The Hell Out Of Town

It was fucking hard last night. Jason kept trying to fuck and I kept trying to tell him that I wasn't in the mood. All that put us in a fight where he yelled at me that I'm a slut and that I don't want a commitment. Fuck. If he only knew.

I ended up sleeping on the couch that is in our room and now I'm at Tyler wedding, trying to act like I'm enjoying myself, when my back hurts and all I want to do, is taking the first flight back home and forget everything about Las Vegas.

Tyler and Anthony kiss each other. The minister presents to us "Mr. and Mr. Masters" and this time I really smile because now we could go to the Restaurant and sit down.

Jason talks a mile a minute about his breakfast with Drew and the fact that he's been invited to attend to the wedding and while everyone keeps asking him question, I just hate to have to hear all this. Tomorrow I'll go back to Chicago and Jason will go to Pittsburgh. Is going to be perfect. When he'll be back, I'll tell him about Brian and the wedding, I know that I said to Brian that I was going to talk to Jason after Tyler's wedding, but I'm so fucking angry now that I can't think what to tell him.

When the band starts to play the waltzed for the first dance, I quickly go out to have a smoke. The waiter that has been serving our table comes outside to throw away some shit and he smirks at me. He looks hot. In fact, I wonder why I didn't notice him before. He's as tall as I am and has light green eyes and blond hair. Yep. Definitely hot stuff.

"Wanna fuck?" he asks me.

I have to smile at that. Everyone thinks that since I'm blond and short, I'm a bottom, but fuck it! What I told Brian two days ago was true; I've never bottomed for anyone since my first time and, except for Brian, I'm planning to keep it that way.

"Sure. Is there a place around here where we could have some privacy?" I toss away the cigarette and lose my tie before running a hand though my hair. I know that I look hot, and I know that tricks seem to love when I have my shirt with a couple of buttons opened or messy hair that makes me look like I've just fucked.

"Yeah. There is the wall just outside the kitchen that it's hidden by some trees."

"Ok. Let's go then."

The waiter starts to walk leading the way, but as soon as we're on the back of the Restaurant, I push him up against the wall and start to kiss him.

"Hey wait" he says pulling away and smiling.

"What?"

"I don' bottom."

"Too bad because it's what you're going to do now."

"How come that more a guy is hot, more is an asshole?" he shakes his head and quickly turns to press his body against the wall while I start to undo his belt and I look down at my left hand. I had to take away the ring last night when Jason came back in the hotel room, and looking at the empty finger, I feel so fucking guilty about what I'm doing.

The waiter turns around to look at me. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

I take a step back. Fuck this shit. I didn't want to get married, but now that I am, I'm not going to cheat. I've spent my childhood, seeing my parents fight because my father use to cheat on Mom, and I'm not going to be a bastard like he was.

I'm the last person that should have gotten married, I don't even believe in marriage or any form of commitment, but now that it's done, I'm going to stick by to my vows 'till the divorce.

"I can't fuck you."

"Why?"

"I've just remembered that I'm married."

The guy looks at me totally confused. "What do you mean you just remembered?"

"It's a long story. Look, sorry, I have to go."

And before he could say anything, I go back in the Restaurant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I still don't understand why you have to go back tonight, Jus."

I look at Jason while packing my bags. "Jason, I've told you, I have to go back to work and to paint for the show and I don't have anything to do here now that Tyler and Anthony left for the honeymoon. I paid the suite 'till tomorrow. You can leave with Drew and Emmett and they booked a suite for you…"

"When did you talk to them?"

"I was in the swimming pool and Emmett came to say hi and told me that they have arranged every thing for you so I don't have to worry about you."

He pouts and I roll my eyes. How the fuck did I get stuck with this guy? I can't remember one reason. Oh, right, I forgot. I fucked him while I was drunk, he was a virgin, he starts to believe that he was in love with me and he didn't fucking want to leave so I said "fuck it!" and let him stay around. Big fucking mistake. I should have learned back there to not fuck anyone when I'm drunk or high.

"Jus, please, think about it again. I don't want to go alone."

"Then don't go". I close the suitcase and look around to see if I forgot anything.

"But I want to go."

"Then go."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Jason, I don't have time for this shit. We're not fucking married, so take your fucking flight with Emmett and his friends and leave me alone."

I go towards the door and Jason walks behind me trying to hug me, but I quickly pull away. "I have a flight to catch."

"Would you even care if I didn't go back after the Wedding?"

"It's up to you what you do with your life. You don't have to tell me anything. You keep believe that one day I'll be in love with you but you know that it's never going to happen."

"You don't need to be mean."

Jason opens the door for me and when I'm out of the room, he leans into me to kiss me but I turn my head and his lips end on my cheek.

"I have to go."

"No kiss goodbye?"

"You know that I don't like to do that shit."

"Fine. Go. Have fun all alone in your fucking huge house."

"I'm not in the mood to have you queening out."

"Fuck off, Justin."

I sigh. "Look, Jason, we're going to talk when you get back. Later" and I practically run towards the elevators. I can't wait to _get the hell out of town_.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

"Can I use your shower?"

"How about no?"

I throw the shirt to the trick and shove him out of the door. "Asshole" he yells through the closed door and I roll my eyes. They should come up with a new word.

I hear a knock on the door. "I've already fucked you, so you can go away now."

"Brian, it's me, Michael."

Exactly what I needed.

I open the door and extending my left hand to open it, I glance at the wedding band on my finger and sigh. I cheated on my husband. I start to feel guilty but then dismiss the feeling and put on my usual smirk when Michael enters the room.

"What can I do for you?"

"Brian, what you said three seconds ago… you don't…"

"I just have a quickie with a trick."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know."

He glares at me and I try my best to ignore him. I don't need this shit right now. I just wanna keep my thoughts away from Justin 'till he comes to Pittsburgh to have the divorce.

"You cheated on your husband and you've been married for what? Two days?"

"It wasn't a wedding that I wanted, so don't fucking start. Plus, considering Justin, he probably has already fucked someone or he's about to."

"He's gorgeous."

I rise and eyebrow. "And this…"

"This mean that you're nuts. You could have waked up, to find out that you were married to some old fat hairy man. But of course you're so lucky in your bad luck that you ended up marring a drop-dead-gorgeous blond with perfect butt and smile and the bluest eyes…"

"Mikey, you've been staring for quite a while to Justin, didn't you?"

The little shit actually blushes. "Well, well, well… what does have the Professor to say about that?"

"Ben said himself that you have been lucky to get married with someone like Justin."

"Ok, the kid he's hot, but I'm not going to marry someone just because he's hot."

"Sorry to break it to you, Brian, but you already have."

I look at him and he has this expression that reminds me of Debbie. I look away and all I see it's Justin's face, Justin's perfect body, his perfect lips… fuck!

"Was there a reason why you had to talk to me?"

Mikey rolls his eyes. "Drew wants to know if Justin is coming to the Pitts with us."

"He's coming in two weeks so I'll have time to talk to Mel and he could finish some paintings for his show… What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You actually talked with him to find the right time to have everything done?"

He seems amused. Fucking Mikey. And he's supposed to be my fucking best friend. "I had to. Anyway, to answer your question, no, he's not coming with us."

"Ok, I'll go to tell them. Be ready with your bags to go back home tomorrow."

I nod and open the door for him and then go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I kind of feel guilty, I mean, Mikey's right. Justin is like the perfect guy that a gay man would like to marry. He's beautiful and from what I heard at breakfast yesterday, he's pretty smart and he's rich, fuck he travels in Limo, so yeah he's rich and he's an asshole, but he's nice too. And after just two days, I've cheated on you. But he's just like me, I saw that. He has a boyfriend that he doesn't even like. He hates commitments, dates, bottom… I'm pretty sure that he fucked someone way before I did and maybe more than twice like I did.

I can't feel guilty because I've cheated on a husband that I didn't want in the first place. I keep telling me this, for fuck's sake I'm Brian Kinney, I don't do regrets or apologizes, but why do I feel this feeling of guilty spreading in me?

Stupid blond boy.

°°°°°°°°°°The Morning After - On The Way To The Airport°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I'm so happy!" Emmett is cheerful as always and keeps yelling and since we're in a Limo, his voice sounds way too much loud.

"Em, could you keep it down?"

"Oh, someone's hangover."

"Shut up Mikey."

"Maybe you shouldn't have drink and trick so much last night."

I look at Ted. "Do you want to keep your job when we'll be back home?"

Michael looks at me serious "I still think that you're an asshole to cheat on your husband."

"Whatever."

"And we're going to have his little boyfriend with us for the whole week."

"Theodor!"

"Sorry, can't help it. Brian Fucking Kinney is married with an handsome blond young man and keeps up with his fucked up lifestyle."

"Well, I'm not going to stay married for long."

"Did you call Mel?"

"Nope, but I'm sure that we could work something out for when Justin will come to Pittsburgh."

"Is he going to be my boss too? I mean, since he's your husband and I'm pretty sure that you didn't have time between a beer and a joint to call a lawyer and have your belongings shared, he's technically the other owner of Kinnetic."

We actually go all silent after that. Thinking about what Theodor said, it does make sense. We're legally married so he owns after of Babylon, Kinnetic, Loft and Diner. Just fucking peachy.

"Do you think he's going to ask you for something?" Drew asks.

Ted shakes his head. "After Justin left, Jason said that he's rich and has a huge house and that he works just because he doesn't want to paint all day and make a work out of his passion and he does work for the Top Agency in Illinois, so I don't think that he really needs something or wants to ask for something."

Oh Jeremy… Julian or whatever the fuck his name is, said so much while I was talking with Justin?

The Limo parks outside the airport and we start to pick up our bags. I look towards the city and sigh. Thanks to this trip, now I'm a married-soon-to-be-divorced man. And all happened in my first day here. So much for _waking up in Vegas_. I can't wait to _get the hell out of town_!


	5. Send Out An SOS

As I walk in the Leo Burnett on Tuesday, I can already miss Vegas. After three years of only works, two as an intern and one as the director of the Art Department, it was nice to have some time off. Well, you can't live on vacation.

I open the large door made of iron and glass with the logo that I created for the company and step inside the lobby. I can hear Oliver screaming from the end of the corridor and that makes me smile. He never yelled at me. Maybe because when I started here as an intern, I was nineteen and he was twenty three and we were more friends than boss and employee. Truth to be told, when we met, we fucked. It was the week before I started the job and he wasn't the Boss yet. He took the company from his grandfather two months after I got the internship here and when he started, I was the only one that didn't think he was here just because he was the ex-Boss' nephew. I knew that he was good and we've always worked great together so he didn't need to yell at me to have a good job done.

The second time we saw each other after that night at the Berlin Nightclub, it was his first day in the Company and he was afraid I was going to say something, but then I pushed him up a wall and kissed him and he said "_Ok so we could fuck again maybe. Just one last time_." And that was almost three years ago. Obviously, Jason doesn't know about this. It wasn't any of his business; he just thinks that Oliver is my best friend, which in part is true, but he's even the greatest fuck I have had 'till Brian. Why waist that with the "only one time" rule?

I walk over to my office and waves to Page as I pass by her desk and when I'm inside, I close the door and sit down on the black leather sofa. I think again about Brian. Just four days ago, I was fucking everything that moves and now I'm married. I sigh and close my eyes and then I hear a soft knock before the door is opened and then I feel someone sitting down beside me. "Welcome back."I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Oliver. "Thanks, Olli."He stares at me for a couple of seconds before arching an eyebrow. "What the hell happened?"

I shake my head. "Nothing.""You look like shit.""Thanks."

I get up from the sofa to go sit behind my desk. "Stop staring at me.""Then tell me what the hell is wrong."

Oliver gets up and comes to sit on my desk. He knows that I hate it when he does that and he only does it so I pull him down on my lap. Rolling my eyes, I grab his wrist and let him sit on my knees. "This isn't very professional.""This is my Company, remember?" "Yeah."

"So, what's wrong?" he asks again.

"I did something in Vegas that...""What happens in Vegas rests in Vegas.""Wasn't that Tijuana?" I tell him laughing.

"Whatever. So...""I met a guy...""Hot?"I nod. "Don't interrupt. I met this guy and I went to his hotel room and we fucked and then got drunk and stoned and then we fucked again until we both fall asleep exhausted."Olli smirks. "I know how exhausting you can be.""This isn't important.""Then what is it?"

"What happened between the fucks."I look away from his beautiful grey eyes and slightly pushing him away, I get up and start pacing the room.

"You're the first one I tell this to.""I'm honored" he replies sarcastic.

I stop to glare at him and he laughs and I start pacing again. "I did something very, very stupid...""You always do stupid things when you're drunk or high.""Yeah I know, but this is different. It's something that I've never done before and I sure as hell hope not to do ever again."Oliver get up from my chair behind the desk to come in front of me and stops me putting his hands on my shoulders. "What-the-hell-happened?" he asks slowly."Igotmarriedwiththatguy."After that, there is a lot of silence. I look down at the floor and then around the room. I try to listen to people talking outside my office and try to see if someone heard what I said. Then I give a look at my desk to see if the interphone is turned off or if Page was listening. After several minutes, I look again at Oliver's face and he's still staring at me. "Olli?" Nothing. "Oliver?" Still nothing. I pinch his arm and half yell his name for the third time and he slaps me across the face.

"What the f...""God, sorry Justin. It's just... fuck. I think I'm shocked."

"You fucking hit me! Have you gone nuts?""You said you got married" he yells.

"You think you yelled loud enough. I don't think the people in Timbuktu heard you!"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

Ok, I knew that when I would have said it to someone, knowing me, the shock and the yell, were the first things that would have came out. It's my entire fault. If you fuck all nights with someone different since you're eighteen, then everyone thinks that you're a slut and there isn't a lot that you can do about it.

"Which part of "I was drunk and high" didn't you get?"

Oliver takes a deep breath and looks at me. "You married someone that you had just met?"

"Yeah, but he was hot."Oliver rolls his eyes but becomes serious again in a second. "Where is he?""Who?""Your husband.""Don't use that word...""Shut up Taylor!" What did I say about the fact that he never yelled at me? There's always a first time for everything in life. "He's your husband. Doesn't matter if you were drunk and high, you got married... you got fucking married and... fuck...""Believe me, I freaked out too.""You're unbelievable." Oliver throw his arms in the air and turn his back to me. After several minutes, he sighs. "You didn't answer me.""About what?""Where's your husband?""He's from Pittsburgh. He went back home yesterday.""And did you tell, Jason?"I shake my head. "I've told you. You're the first one I said that to.""Ok. So what are you going to do now?""When Jason comes back, I'll tell him and leave him...""Finally."I smirk. He hates Jason. He was the reason why we're not together in a real way. I mean, when I was nineteen, I wasn't thinking about having a boyfriend, but at one point, I started to think about make of Oliver my first boyfriend. To see what all the fuss was about. Then Jason came along. He made me hate whatever form of relationship is possible and so with Oliver it never went how I wanted it to go. That's basically why Olli hates him.

"I know. I'm still not sure why I waited for so long.""What are you going to do with... what is his name?"

"Brian. He said that he has a friend that is a lawyer, so next week I'll go to Pittsburgh and we'll have the papers ready to get a divorce."Olli nods and sit on the edge of the desk and I sit beside him. "Jus, can I give you some advice?""Sure.""Think about it.""About what?""The divorce. You have a week and half to think about."I look at him. "Olli, I don't know him. How can I think about something like keeping a wedding with someone that I've known for less than twenty four hours?""I know, but when you go to Pittsburgh, use the time that you have to get to know him better and if you find out that you want to give it a try, then I'll give you one month to stay there before you make any decision."

"One month?"

"I'm your boss after all."

I nod and stay silence for a couple of seconds. "And what if Brian doesn't want to?"He shrugs. "Try anyway." Oliver seems thoughtful for a while and then asks me "What do you think he's probably doing now?"

"Fucking someone..." I'm pretty sure about that. After all, he's like me and if I didn't have the father that I had, I would have probably fucked the waiter yesterday.

"And are you… you know… going to do it?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be like my father."

"But he's cheating on you."

"I'm not sure if he's doing it, but anyway, I don't care what he does. I'm not going to be my father."He smiles and put an arm around my shoulder. "So, I have to assume that we're not going to have a farewell fuck?"I laugh. "Nope. And besides, I'm not going anywhere, so we couldn't have a farewell fuck.""What a shame. I'll have to find someone else that as good as you are.""Please, I'm the best."He looks at me and nods and then kisses me slightly on the lips. "The good thing, is that we're going to get rid of the whiny brat that is your boyfriend."I shove him away and laughs. "Don't be an asshole.""You're an asshole with him all the time.""Because he doesn't want to get it.""That you don't do relationships?""Yeah.""Then you should have pushed him away harder.""You know that I tried. I just didn't want…""I remember what that asshole said to you. But I never thought that he was going to try to kill himself for real."I shrug. "I know but I didn't want to have to think that if he killed himself, it would have been because of me.""What if he doesn't just say that he would do it this time, but he actually does it?""I don't know but I guess that the truth will send him away… I mean, there's nothing that he could do about the fact that I'm married."Oliver nods and then gets up and walks towards the door. "Now, get to work, Taylor" he says smiling and I smile back at him.

_**Wednesday At The Diner **_

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

"I can't believe how irritating that kid is."

Michael sits down with Ben across for me.

"Good morning to you too" I say sarcastically.

Ben smiles at me. "He's a bit angry.""I can see that.""I'm not angry, I'm just irritated. I mean, he's always talking about something, I don't understand how Justin is able to stand him.""Maybe he's a great fuck" I tell him shrugging. I wave my empty cup towards Kiki and she comes to fill it again with fresh coffee.

"Thanks."She nods and then walks away.

"Tomorrow doesn't seem to come quickly enough. As soon as the wedding is over, he's going to fly back to Chicago.""Why do you spend your time with him?" I ask him.

"Because Emmett and Drew are busy and they told us to keep an eye on him. Something about a promise made to Justin" Ben explains.I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure that Justin won't mind a lot if Jason doesn't return to Chicago. The kid is very annoying and I've only spent about twelve hours with him. He must be really good in bed.

"So, where's the kid now?""With Linz talking about Justin's art. It seems like Linz is Justin's fan" Michael says shrugging.

"He's really good."I look at Ben. "How do you know ?""Because I knew his stuff. Well, I didn't know that it was him when I started to like his paintings, but he's really good. So, are you coming with us tonight?""Where?""To Woody's.""Is the kid going to be there?""Emmett won't let him stay away.""Then no."I get up from the booth and leave the money for our breakfast on the table before going away.

_**Friday At The Loft**_

I push the trick out of the door feeling Michael's eyes fixed on me. When I gave him the key to the Loft, I should have slapped myself in the face. It's the fourth time this week that he walks on me fucking someone and just because he doesn't want to be with Jason when Ben is busy at work. I'm still not sure why he thinks that just for this reason, he can walk in whenever he wants to and spend the fucking evening talking about how much he hates the kid.

I sigh and close the door and count until ten before turning around and look at Michael.

"What did he do this time?""I came to tell you that he left" he says smiling and throwing his jacket on the couch.

"It was obvious since the wedding was yesterday.""About that, you shouldn't have left that way. The waiter was hot, but it was Emmett's wedding."I pull a joint out of the drawer and sit down on the carpet. "The wedding was over. It was just the dinner and I wasn't going to eat anything. So…"Mikey rolls his eyes. "Anyway… how many did you fuck in the last week, married-man?"I glare at him. "Stop saying it.""Saying what?" he asks smirking while sitting down beside me and taking the joint from me.

"That shit.""Well," he takes a puff from the joint before passing it back. "You're married. So…""So, stop it."Michael laughs. "You're married. I still can't believe it.""Yeah well… neither do I and that's why I try to think of something else even if…""What?" he gives me a knowing smile.

"Nothing.""You can't stop thinking about that perfect ass and bright blue eyes and…" I smack his head "Hey!""Stop it.""Whatever… so… why didn't you call Melanie?""I…"I was about to do it at least ten times during the week, but something stopped me every time and I don't understand what that something is and sure as hell I'm not going to talk to Michael about it.

"Maybe you don't want to divorce from him."I look at Michael and he seems serious. "Ben says that maybe, unconsciously, you know that he could be good for you."I frown. "Is this your favorite topic of conversation with your husband?""Married couples, usually talk about other married couples" he says smirking and I smack him again. "Would you stop it?""Than shut the fuck up!"

I lay down on the carpet and after some minutes of silence, Michael lays down next to me. I don't want to talk about Justin anymore. It's been hard enough trying to fuck tricks without picturing him every time. Maybe it was better if I didn't remember fucking him the night of our… that night.

"So, how many guys did you fuck?"

"Great change of subject.""So…?""You know that I don't count them.""Obviously. Too many to count."

We pass the joint back and forth between us just staring at the ceiling. "Brian?""Mh?""Do you think that Justin cheated on you…""I didn't…""You did. You're married, you fucked other men so you cheated."I feel the same knot in my stomach that I feel every time I fuck a new trick and just like always, I ignore it.

"Anyway, do you think that Justin fucked with someone during the week?""I told you. He's like me so of course he has."Michael lift himself on his elbow and look down at me. "You're so sure?""I am.""It's because you think that if he's cheating on you, then you're allowed to cheat on him?"

"Stop it Mikey" I tell him serious and he shakes his head.

"Can I be honest with you, Brian?""Since when did you turn in to a fucking shrink?"Michael grabs my arm when I try to get up and push me back down. "I'm being serious here and I'm trying to give you an advice."I roll my eyes. "Just because you're married, it doesn't mean that you're an expert in relationships.""Stop being an asshole and hear me out.""Fine. I'm listening.""I think that you're only trying to make yourself believe that you don't want to be married with Justin.""Really?""Yes. Because you're scared shitless.""I don't know him. I don't like him. I have nothing to fear."I don't know if I'm trying to convince him or myself saying it. "Who are you trying to convince?""When did you become so clever?"Michael rolls his eyes once again. "You're very easy to read right now."I feel my fingers burn and remember that I still have the joint between them. I throw it in the ashtray and look back at Michael."Got something else to say Dr. Novotny?""Yes.""Go ahead.""I'm serious Brian. I really think that you're only trying to…""Then tell me why would I?""Because you are you.""What?""You head me" he says getting up and looking down at me. "You're Brian Fucking Kinney, so you don't do love, relationship, or any other commitment shit, but now you're married! With a beautiful man and you're so stupid to throw it all away just because you're afraid of actually liking someone. To give it a try.""I'll tell you again, I'm not afraid.""Yes you are! You are!" he starts walking towards the door and stops right in front of it pulling it open. "I'm not afraid" I repeat once again.

"Then fucking tell me why you didn't fucking wait for a second to think about maybe, just maybe, giving it a try to the wedding... to Justin."

"Because it's not me."

"Then maybe you should change because in a week you're going to sign your divorce with a person that you like but you're afraid to love."

"And you're so sure about all this?""Yes.""And why is that?""Because you didn't call Melanie. You could have called from Vegas, you could have gone over there since we came back but you didn't and I know that it's because you know that you felt good with him around the night of your wedding. Not the morning after with all the walls erected around both your hearts, but the night before you did and you know it." Slamming the Loft door closed, Mikey leaves.

I lay back down and the first thing I see when I close my eyes, is Justin's face and I think back at what Michael said even if I don't want to think about it, he's probably right. Maybe he knows me better that I do. Maybe I'm just really so fucked up that I don't want to listen to anyone.

I sigh and get up and go over the phone. I could call Melanie right now and I'd have the papers ready for when Justin will come. I could end everything right now and when Justin comes here to sign the papers, I don't have to be there. I don't have to see him and think that maybe I'm doing the wrong thing. I could just let Melanie do everything with Justin's lawyer and I wouldn't have anything to do with him ever again.

I look at the phone, at Melanie and Linz's number written on a paper right next to the phone and then I look at the door.

I turn my back to everything and just walk towards the bedroom. Maybe I'll do it in the morning.


	6. You've Got Me Into Deep

_More than this, whatever it is. Baby, I hate days like this. Caught in a trap I cannot get by. Baby I hate days like this when you let it rain..._

JUSTIN P.O.V.

I hear the door to my loft being opened and I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what is coming.

"Justin? I'm home!" he yells and I roll my eyes.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room and as soon as Jason sees me, he runs up to me and starts to kiss me.

I gently shove him back and he looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I think we need to talk."

His eyes narrow and I close my eyes for a second. I knew that this wasn't going to be so easy.

"Jason..."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Do you remember Brian? Emmett's friend... from Vegas..."

"Yeah sure. I've just spent a week with him."

"Right."

Jason laughs. "He's just like you. He fucked so many men in the week that I was there, that I lost count."

I tell myself that it doesn't matter... I knew that he was going to fuck around... and I refuse to let it get to me.

"What does Brian have to do with us talking?"

"When we were in Las Vegas... I..."

"You fucked him?"

"Yeah but..."

"I knew it. The way you two looked at each other the next day and from what I've seen him do, I'm sure that it was great..."

"Would you just let me talk?"

"Geez... sorry go on."

Jason walks over to the sofa and sits down putting his feet on the table.

"Take them down" I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"So? What were you saying?"

I walk over to him and stand in front of him. I look in his eyes for a couple of seconds and then put my hand in my pocket pulling out a shiny ring and I don't give myself the time of thinking why in the hell I spent the last week keeping it there wherever I went.

I take Jason hand in mine and put the ring there. He looks between the ring and me without saying anything.

After several minutes of silence, I decide to tell him everything.

"I married him" I blurt out.

"WHAT?"

"I said that I..."

"Yeah I heard. When the fuck did it happen?"

"On the first night he was there. We met in a bar, fucked, got drunk and stoned and got married."

He shoves the ring back in my hand and stands up glaring at me. I've never seen him so pissed before.

"You're going to get a divorce, right? I mean, you hate relationship, marriage, love... all that bullshit as you so many times said."

"I will. That's why I'm flying to Pittsburgh after my show. Brian told me that he has a friend who is a lawyer and when I get there, they'll have all the documents ready."

Jason nods and comes closer to me putting his hands on my forearms.

"Then what's the problem? I'll admit that I'm quite shocked, but you were both drunk, so it doesn't mean anything."

Yep. It's definitely not going easily.

"Look, Jason..."

"What's the matter, Jus?"

"We're not working. We never worked before. I've never wanted to be in a relationship and I don't love you. Never have, never will. I know that you're thinking that I'm a bastard that is using this to dump you, but it's not this. I may be a selfish prick, but I know what it is you want..." I sigh and stroke gently his cheek. "You want a relationship, a partner... a husband... a family and I..."

"And you can't give those things to me" he says resigned.

"It's not that I can't... can't implies that I'm incapable of giving you those things... and..."

"You're just unwilling..."

I nod. "I won't give those things to you and those are what you want and you can't love me enough for the both of us. It's not supposed to work that way."

"Why are you deciding to break up with me all of a sudden? You've always been like this... you never wanted those things, but until now..."

"You said that you were going to kill yourself" I yell and I see him flinch. "Sorry" I whisper looking away. "I never wanted those things... you know that... not with you. We're too different... and..."

"OH MY GOD!" he shouts backing away and I look at him confused.

"What?"

"You want to give it a try with him!"

"Jason..."

He burst out into a bitter laugh. "You've gotta to be fucking kidding me. Of all people... Brian fucking Kinney had to win you over."

"He didn't win me over. I'm not a fucking prize to win" I tell him, angry all of a sudden.

"Oh yes he did. You spent the last seven years, fucking everything that moves, then, just because you're so fucking wasted to ended up married, you decide to give a try to something that you hate with all your guts."

"It's not like that. I'm not suddenly in love with some asshole and want to be married."

"But you're married" he shouts and I can hear his voice starting to break. "I fucking love you. Why am I not enough for you?"

I take a step towards him and he slaps away my hand. "You're a fucking asshole" he says sobbing and I really feel bad for him.

"I'm not the right person for you... I'm not the right person for anyone..."

"Well, you're the right person for Brian. And you're so stupid to want to give it a try..."

"I never said..."

"You don't need too. You're breaking up with me so you'll be free to go to him. And you're still telling me that you don't believe in love. Well, at least, be honest with yourself..."

I look away from Jason's watery eyes as the tears start to fall over his cheeks.

"You're unbelievable stupid. You've got the best lawyers in Illinois and you would have had a divorce within 48 hours, but you're waiting for him to have the papers ready... to have time to think this over. Well, let me tell you this; seeing the way he goes from trick to trick, I'm sure that you won't have to stay in fucking Pittsburgh for more than a day."

He wipes the tears away from his face with the sleeve of his jacket and then walks back to the door to pick back up his bag. "Send my things to my mom" is all he said while he open the Loft's door and without a backward glance towards me, he slams it shut.

Well... that went well.

BRIAN P.O.V.

"You mean that you've stayed married for a whole week and three days?"

I roll my eyes at Melanie and instead of answer her question, I take another sip from my wine.

"So, let me get this straight. You went to Las Vegas and got married to the first blond piece of ass. Then you come back here more than a week ago and just now you find the time to call me and meet me to start creating the proceedings for a divorce?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much how it went."

"Well, poor boy..."

"First, he's not a boy, and second, he's not a saint. So... play the lawyer role and keep the comments to yourself."

Mel arches an eyebrow and I open the menu to order some lunch.

"It will take time. Say, two weeks. It's the best I can do. If you told me when you got back, it would have been ready for when he'll be here. But you'll have to wait for two more weeks."

I nod and put away the menu.

"I don't think that we're actually staying for lunch, are we?" Mel asks.

I shake my head. "I don't have to tell you that this is confidential, right? Tell Lindsay or anyone else a word about it, and I'll make it impossible for you to work again."

It's her turn to roll her eyes this time. "Right." She picks up her bag and her coat and then looks at me.

"What is his name?"

"Justin Taylor."

"Kinney...." she completes with a laugh.

I glare at her.

"Come by my office tomorrow and we'll talk. And Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever pay attention to what Linz says?"

"What does this have to do with..."

"Because she loves Justin Taylor. Although he's famous under the name J.T. It looks like you didn't find just any piece of blond boy ass. Call him and tell him to delay his arrival."

She looks at me for a second and then walks out of the restaurant.

I sigh. Justin will be here in four days. Maybe he's busy and would like to be told that for two weeks, we wouldn't have the papers ready...

I leave the money on the table and head out, knowing that no matter what, in four days, Justin Taylor will be here.


	7. Don't Be A Babe

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

As I walk around my exhibition shaking hands with men that I don't give a damn about and exchanging smiles with complete strangers, my mind kept going back to Brian. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I don't have the slight idea of what the hell am I going to tell him to convince him that we should give this unexpected marriage a chance.

I stand in front of one of the latest paints that I've made and sigh. It's not long before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"So, you're going away tomorrow?" Ollie asks me and I nod before sighing. "This has to be the first time since I've known you, that I seen you uncertain."

"That's just because usually I'm uncertain just in the boundaries of my home's walls" I reply before turning around to face him. "I think I'm starting to have some second thoughts."

"About give it a try?"

I give a nod before starting to walk towards the exit knowing that Oliver will follow. As soon as we're outside, I grab a cigarette and my lighter and quickly light it up before taking a deep puff from it.

"I mean, what the fuck am I going to tell him? '_Oh hey Brian listen up! I've given it some thought, and I decided that you should give us a chance_' and then he'll laugh in my fucking face." I take another puff from the cigarette and hold the smoke inside my throat letting its burning sensation fill my lungs.

"You just have to talk to him. Plain and simple" Ollie says and I let go of the smoke and laugh a little.

"Yeah, right. C'mon the guy is just like me. If a man that I barely knew married me and then, after almost three weeks, would turn up at my door demanding to live a life together, I'd just laugh in his face and close the fucking door."

"You're thinking about this in the wrong way."

"I think…" I stop and shake my head. I'm not even sure what the hell I'm thinking, how can I make Oliver understand? This is so fucking fucked up. "I think that it would be better if I just go there and sign the damn papers and be done with it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Oliver rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _drama queen_.

"And I think that you'd be making a mistake. Let's think about it. Among the whole men race, you end up marrying right him and without a clear mind and as the Latin used to say, _In Vino Veritas. _the fates kind of threw you two together in the same hotel and in the same bar. Thinking of it, you could have just fucking left him after the first round as you usually do, but you stuck around."

I turn around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why in the hell are you so anxious that this thing works out?"

"Honestly?" he asks me a bit uncertain.

I gesture with my hand for him to go on and he takes a deep breath and diverts his gaze from mine.

"You always say that you don't believe in love, that all you care about when you're with a man is to fuck and that's all. I kind of thought that you would have ended up being one of those lonely old queen that try to fuck younger men…"

"So what's your saying is that Brian is my only chance at growing up and not being pathetic?" I ask in disbelief and Ollie shrugs. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, maybe it's the same for him… maybe that's why you two shouldn't jump to conclusions. What if you find out that he's made for you?"

"That's a crock of shit, Oliver." I toss away my cigarette and glare at him.

"You were the one that agreed that it was best to find out if it could work out for the two of you."

"Well, I've changed my mind. We couldn't stand each other two weeks ago, how can you think that now it's going to be any different?"

And Ollie just starts laughing and I look at him like if he just went out of his mind. "What the fuck, Ollie?"

"You're scared shitless" he said between laughter.

"I'm not scared."

"Oh yes you are! And that's why you're going to suck it up, take the first flight to Pittsburgh and talk with that man instead of running away!"

Well fuck it! He's my best friend and he fucking tries to tell me what the fuck I should do. Fuck him! "Oh really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Really, and if you're not in Pittsburgh tomorrow, I'm going to fucking put you on the agency helicopter and I fly your ass over there myself!" and with that said, he turns his back to me and walks back inside.

I toss away the remains of my cigarette and start to walk in the opposite direction of the Gallery. I'm not even sure for how long I walk before I find myself standing in a park where I used to come when I was younger and that I'm pretty sure is like on the other side of the city.

Sitting on one of the benches that coast the river, I look up at the dark sky and sigh. Maybe I should just go to Pittsburgh, tell Brian that my crazy best friend wants for me to give it a try and then see what happens, but I'm not 100% sure that this would be the best way of action. I mean, it would sound like I'm not even remotely interested in working things out and if… if I have to be totally honest with myself, I should admit that I enjoyed more than just the sex with Brian. It felt nice talking to him while we were still drunk and stoned, before we woke up married… I felt connected with someone after… well, all my life.

Maybe Michael is saying the same thing to Brian now, trying to make him see reason. Who would throw away a wedding just like that? I close my eyes. Brian would. I would have done the same if I didn't feel something deep down inside my head, screaming to think about what the hell I'm doing before acting. Perhaps, I should listen to what Oliver said and just try to talk with Brian. As if it's going to be that simple. Nothing is ever simple when it comes to me and love.

I stand up from the bench and as soon as I'm out of the park, I stop a taxi and go home to pack. I have a flight to catch in less than five hours. Pittsburgh, here I come.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

"So, you finally talked with Mel?"

I look at Michael from above my beer and nodded. "Yep."

Mikey gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head. "You're a moron."

"Thanks, from my best friend, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"When is he coming here?"

"How should I know?" I ask shrugging and with my gaze, I follow a tall dark man that just gave me a wink before stepping into the bathroom.

"Brian? Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"I said that at least while Justin is here, you should try to be civil to him."

I roll my eyes. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't know that you've been fucking around and I'm sure that he won't like it so for two days, you could act like a decent husband."

"I'm not a husband, nor do I want to be..."

"Well, someone said "_I do_" to the priest and it wasn't me" he says sarcastic and I just glare at him.

I stand up from the stool and put my beer down. "You're boring me. I'm going to do something actually interesting. Later, Mikey" I throw over my shoulder before going to catch up with the tall guy who's waiting in the bathroom.

I find him leaning against one of the bathroom stalls and I push him inside closing the metal door behind us and pushing him up against it as soon as is it closed. "You ready for a hard fuck?" I whisper huskily in his ear and before he can answer, I pull down his trousers.

***************************

When I step into the Loft, it's passed four and I'm definitely wasted. When I came out of the bathroom at Woody's, Mikey had already left, so I had to call a taxi to come back home. I can hear the beeping of the answering machine so I toss away my boots and press the green button.

"Um hey Brian, it's me... Justin... Justin Taylor..." Oh. God. "I'm taking the 8 o'clock flight from Chicago and I should be there around ten. I was wondering if maybe you could come to pick me up. If you're not busy that is... I mean... God I'm sounding like a child..." I bit my lips to prevent the smile that is starting to surface on my face. "Well, you have my number. Let me know if you're going to come. Later."

The silence comes back into the loft and I feel suddenly sober. I didn't think that listening to his voice after two weeks was going to have this effect on me. Images from our wedding... from our night together come up into my mind and I find myself getting happy and hard too, of course.

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

I look around to see if I can spot Brian. I told him to call if he wouldn't have been able to make it, and he didn't call, so I guess that meant he was going to come, but I've landed half an hour ago and there isn't a trace of him anywhere. I look down at my cell phone once again but there aren't messages and it didn't ring. Maybe he just didn't hear the message, after all, it was Saturday night yesterday.

"Justin!" I hear and I turn around to see Brian. God, I almost forgot how hot he was. Well, we've only spent a total of twelve hours together, so I didn't have a great memory of his details, but seeing him now, I'm happy that I picked him as a husband.

"Hey Brian" I greet him when we're standing close enough and he smiles at me. Here we go. Now there's this awkward silence where two people are just staring at each other. I fidget with my jacket and Brian keeps looking around.

"So..." I begin.

He fixes his eyes in mine and clears his throat. "So, how was your flight?"

"Good, thanks."

"Great." He extends his left hand towards my bags "Let me pick up your bags" he says and I stupidly feel angry when I notice that he's not wearing his ring. Well, it's not like I put mine back on, but at least I have it in my jacket's pocket.

I pull my hand back and smile up at him. "It's ok. I didn't bring a lot."

He tilts his head and looks at me intently. "Well, we can go then" he says before turning his back to me. I take a deep breath and fall in step with him.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

Maybe I've been an asshole to be so late to pick him up but I thought that if I did otherwise, he would have thought that I'd changed my mind and that I wanted to stay married with him. Well, I have to admit that when I saw him again, something happened, just like the first night we met. If I was a teenage girl, I'd say that my breath kind of caught in my throat but, fortunately, I'm not a girl so I don't have to describe anything.

I briefly look over at Justin as I drive among Pittsburgh's snowy streets. He's wearing a black leather jacket, tight blue jeans and black boots. His blond hair is falling in his eyes and he keeps blowing it away. I have to keep staring at the street, because otherwise, I'd reach out to pull the locks back behind his ears.

"Where is it that you live?" he suddenly asks.

"You mean in what kind of house?"

"Yeah. I have a loft in downtown Chicago. It's not too far away from work."

I wonder how we can be so fucking similar. "I have a loft too. It's in an old factory. From the outside, it looks like an old building. I'm near the gay district of the city." I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he's smiling. "What?"

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise."

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"I was taking you to the loft but you're probably staying in a hotel. Sorry. Where is it?"

"I..." he blushes a little and I roll my lips inside my mouth and then divert my gaze back to the road ahead us. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it for this weekend, so I didn't book a room in a hotel. Truthfully, I just got on the first flight of the day. I guessed that I could have stayed with you for today and..."

"You can stay with me Justin but I have to warn you." I say before parking in front of my building.

"About what?"

"I don't have a spare room. So there's the couch or we could... you know..." God I feel pathetic right now. I look at him.

"Or we could what?" he asks trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"Or we could share the bed."

"Oh" he says this time smiling full force. "I guess we could do that. I mean, it's not like we aren't both grown-ups and capable of controlling ourselves."

"Right and then I mean, we could always go out tonight and fuck someone so we don't feel the need to jump each other's bones."

For the fraction of an instant, he assumes this so fucking sad expression and then looks out of the window. "Right" he murmurs and then looks back at me with a fake smile. "Are you saying that you could jump my bones?" he asks joking but before I can answer, he opens the car door and steps outside.

I feel a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

Well, I guess I was right. I should have fucked that waiter at the wedding and I should have fucked the new intern. I'm fucking stupid. I knew that he was fucking around but I had to act like the little wife that doesn't want to cheat on her husband and now I'm acting like a fucking drama queen. God. I'm so fucking pathetic.

"Justin?"

I turn around looking at Brian. "What?" I spat out and he narrows his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" I say looking around the spacious room. "I like it. You have great taste."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah don't worry. I have to make a call." I put my jacket on the back of the sofa and Brian tells me that if I want some privacy, I can step outside or go in the bathroom and gestures towards the bedroom.

I nod and walk over to the bathroom with my cell phone in hand.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

I watch Justin's retreating back going up the bedroom stairs and wonder what the hell just happened. Sighing, I turn around to pick up his jacket from the couch and something falls from one of the pockets and when I look down, I see his wedding ring on the wooden floor.

I bend down to pick it up and I wonder why he's carrying it around. Mine, is in the nightstand since I came back from Las Vegas. Obviously, Mikey thinks I threw it away because otherwise, he'd bug me all day about how this means that unconsciously, I want to stay married with Justin.

I put the ring back in the pocket and go up to the bedroom to hang the jacket in the closet. I feel Justin quietly talking. "_Yeah I know Ollie... I told you that I was going to... No, you don't need to come here... Fuck, I can handle it... Oliver! … yeah sorry I yelled... I know that you love me and that you care about me... yeah ok, ok I'll call you tomorrow... yeah... God, if I'm talking with you it's obvious that I'm ok and that the fucking plane didn't collide to the ground... 'kay, we'll see when I'm back... of course I'll be back... yeah whatever... bye..._" Who the hell is this guy? I remember that his boyfriend's name was something like Jason.

I hear the door start to open and quickly close the closet's door. "So, everything ok?"

"Yeah just a duty call."

"Do you want to eat something? Have breakfast..."

"What do you have? I can always eat if there's food" he says smiling and I laugh.

"How in the hell can you eat so much and be this hot?" I see him blushing before tilting his head to the side and staring at me seriously. "I do plenty of exercise with a lot of young, horny, available men."

Well, it looks like I was right telling Mikey that he didn't have to worry about Justin finding out that I'm fucking other men.

"We could go grab something to eat at the Liberty Diner. It's where Michael's mother works."

"That's fine by me."

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

As soon as we step inside the Diner, I see Emmett sitting at one of the last booths and Brian takes the sleeve of my jacket pulling me towards him.

"Hey Honeycutt."

Em ignores Brian and smiles at me. "Hey there Beautiful!"

"Hey Em."

Brian rolls his eyes and sits down pulling me down so I'm sitting next to him and then he opens one of the menus.

"How's the married life?" I ask Emmett.

"Fabulous. I didn't think that being married would have been so great but it's totally awesome. Drew is the perfect husband."

I smile at him. "Well, that's great Emmett."

"And where's little Jason?"

I see out of the corner of my eye Brian looking up from the menu and I arch an eyebrow.

"At his home I guess. I wouldn't know."

"Oh troubles?"

"Nope. Not anymore at least. I dumped him when he got back from here."

"Oh" Em looks really sorry and then looks suspiciously between me and Brian. "And what are you doing with Brian?"

"Nothing" Brian and I say at the same time.

Emmett smirks. "So, no more boyfriend?"

"Never wanted one in the first place" I say and I look towards Brian and he has a smug expression on his face that he's doing very little to hide.

"What?" I ask him.

"Ah, nothing" he replies and I nudge him in the ribs with my elbow and he laughs.

"Brian?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You dumped that sorry ass. I have to tell you, Michael came everyday to my place just to avoid him" he says smirking and I laugh before murmuring "asshole" and then, out of nowhere, he bends down and kisses me lightly on the lips. Suddenly, he pulls back and whispers "Sorry" and I look up to find Emmett staring at us with a shocked expression on his face.

Brian clears his throat and shouts "Debbie!" and in a second, a woman with red hair and a t-shirt covered with pins, is standing in front of us. "Who's this beauty?" she asks staring at me and I'd love to see her face if Brian was to introduce me as his husband.

"Debbie, Justin. Justin, Debbie; She's Michael's mother" Brian says.

"Nice to meet you, Debbie."

"Oh cute and polite" she says pinching my cheeks. "What can I getcha?"

"Blueberry waffles and a coke please."

Debbie writes down my order and then Brian and Emmett's and leaves.

"It looks like nobody can resist you" Em says smiling and looking pointedly at Brian and before he can answer, Michael, Ben and Drew come into the Diner.

***********************

I throw my jacket on the sofa and walk over to the bed throwing myself down. I hear Brian chuckle before the lights go on around the loft.

"I guess they tired you."

"When Emmett asked me to go shopping together for his and Drew's month-anniversary, I didn't think he meant going over to fucking Philadelphia and back."

"Well, that's Emmett for you" he quietly says still laughing and I feel the mattress next to me dip and I open my eyes to find Brian laying down facing me and with his head resting on his hands. We're barely five inches apart.

"Is it Hugo Boss?" I suddenly ask and Brian smiles nodding. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too."

"One more thing in common" I say before closing my eyes.

"Justin?" Brian calls after a few minutes spent in silence.

"Huh?"

I hear him sigh and I open my eyes again when I feel the sheets rustling and then, just as unexpected as this morning in the diner, his lips are on mine. The memory of our night together comes crushing down on me and I suck his bottom lip between my teeth biting it gently, before my brain is able to process what's happening.

Justin takes a deep breath and shakes his head as I open his jeans. "Nothing. Don't stop."

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

When I took him to the diner this morning, I wanted to buy him breakfast but I found myself introducing him to Debbie, Mel, Lindsay and my son. Michael and Mel kept throwing me strange looks while Lindsay and Debbie were trying to figure out where Justin had come out and why he was with me. Ben just kept smiling at me as if he had just discovered that there was a cure to AIDS and Emmett was just being himself and when he asked Justin to go with him to shop together, for a brief moment, I almost thought that having Justin here wasn't as strange as I thought it would have been.

Just thirteen hours ago, we were standing in the middle of the airport without knowing what to say to the other one, and now, he was laying in my bed as if he had done it a million times. It got me wondering. And now, as our lips are brushing against each other, there's nothing I'd like to do more than to know how I could keep him here without revealing the truth.

I push his jumper up and start kissing down his abdomen and I hear him sighing contently before sinking his hands into my hair.

"Brian...?"

"Yeah?" I ask between the kisses that I'm leaving around his navel.

**JUSTIN P.O.V.  
**I must have totally lost my fucking mind. I'm about to being fucked for the second time by the same man who's my soon-to-be-ex-husband, and that just a few hours ago told me that he had been fucking around and who probably has the divorce papers in the nightstand ready to be signed, and all I'm able to think, is "_Please don't make him stop_".

*****************************

"Brian?" I ask breaking the silence that has been going on since we finished fucking. We're laying on our sides facing away from each other. I suppose that what I felt this time, was what he felt too. Fucking without being half or completely stoned, did make the difference.

Brian clears his throat and I hear the sheets rustling "What?" he asks with an unemotional tone in his voice.

I sigh. "Do you have a cigarette?"

"In the nightstand" he says and I extend my arm to open it and suddenly, Brian is spooning behind me and reaching out to stop my movement. "What?"

"I... they're not there. I forgot" he replies and then jumps out of the bed to go into the living room to retrieve his cigarettes packet and when he comes back in the bedroom, he just tosses me the packet and starts to walk over to the bathroom's door but stops and looks back at me from over his shoulder. "Who... who is Oliver?"

"Huh?"

"I was hanging your jacket up this morning and I heard you talk in the bathroom. I thought that your boyfriend's name was Jason."

I frown for a second and then arch an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"So um, do you have a new one?"

"No he's my best friend."

"Ok."

"Are you jealous?" I ask jokingly.

"No way. Why I should be? I've just fucked you and if I remember correctly, I'm the only one who's allowed to do it."

I stare at him in disbelief and Brian just turns his back to me and enters the bathroom. I can't believe what a fucking asshole he can be. I get out of the bed and start to get dressed and then, when I hear the shower running, I go in the living room, retrieve my suitcase and head outside. I can't believe I was so stupid to decide to stay with him. I'm going to find a hotel and fuck the rest.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that to him but the last thing I wanted, was for him to see how it fucked me up fucking him. One moment I was driving into him, and one moment later I was ready to ask him to fucking stay with me and to hell with the divorce papers. It's like that little asshole got under my skin while I wasn't looking.


	8. We're Gonna Tear Up The Town

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

When I came out of the bathroom, Justin was already gone. That was two days ago. I was almost starting to think that he went back to Chicago without saying anything, but that was until ten minutes ago, when I was going out to Babylon and I opened the door finding Justin standing in front of me and I am still surprised at what seeing him can do to me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought that you had gone back to Chicago" but even as I am telling him this, I am also stepping aside to let him come inside. This is all so fucking stupid. I mean, sometimes I feel like I want him here and sometimes I feel like I still cannot stand him.

"I came because we need to talk" he sits down on the bed and stares intently at me.

"Right. I was about to going out."

"I don't care."

I look at him somehow annoyed. "And I should care because?"

"How many of you are in there?" he suddenly asks. "There is the caring Brian, the asshole Brian, the fuck machine Brian, the great bastard Brian," he goes on when he sees my stunned expression. "And then there is the one that married me but there is also the one that despises himself for doing it" he smirks and I am suddenly angry with him.

"And who the fuck do you think you are pretending to know me so well?"

"I'm not pretending. What I'm saying is based on what I saw."

"Well, fuck you!" and I sound childish even to my own ears. "You know what? I fucked at least fifty men since we got married. And I'm going to fuck another fifty by the time I have divorced you."

If I thought that with this I was going to finally get rid of him, well I was wrong. Justin gets up from the couch and glares at me. "Ok, you are a slut, so what?"

"And I didn't fucking want to marry you in the first place? You're annoying and I can't stand you most of the time and I barely know you!" I shout at him.

"It didn't seem that you couldn't stand me when you had your dick buried in my ass!" he snaps back and I can hear my mind starting to formulate what is one of the most awful things I could ever say to anyone. Despite the fact that I can feel sick for how I am acting, I smirk at him. "You were an ass that was in the right place at the right time" and I don't know why, but I can see something changing in his eyes.

"You know, I was sure that you would have cheated..."

"Well, we weren't really married. I am free to fuck whomever I want and so are you and for fuck's sake, we didn't even want to get married..."

"You stupid fuck! First, we are really married and second, we wanted it! When we did it, we wanted it and I thought... fuck. I'm so fucking stupid. I should have just signed for the divorce and gone back home but no" he throws his hands up waving them up in the air. "I had to listen to Oliver and try to make it work. Fuck. I haven't fucked for three weeks and I can't..." he takes a breath and I'm trying to process what he's saying. "Well, ok" he looks at me straight in the eyes. "Let's do it. Do you have the papers here?"

I think that the surprise is written on my face because he says "What?"

"Did you... did you really..."

"What? Not cheat on you? I was so stupid to be faithful but it's over. Just tell me the hottest club in town. I fucking need to have a hard fuck."

I keep looking at him and he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Listen. It's clear that it can't work out and you probably don't even want to make it work... so, I will go. Just have the papers ready tomorrow and if you can't, tell me because I can have my lawyers draw the papers up quickly" and there is this part in me that is shouting to think about why he didn't have the papers made up if he could have done it in such a short time but before I can tell him anything, he's already out of the loft.

* * *

"So, where is the husband?" Mikey yells to be heard over the music.

"Who?"

He rolls his eyes. "You know who I mean!"

"Well, obviously he's not here" I turn my back to Michael and Ben's frowning faces and I ask the bartender for a beer and a JB. I feel a tap on the shoulder and a second later, I'm looking at Emmett. "He's about to fuck that guy!" he almost screams.

I furrow my brows. "Who's about to fuck who?"

"Justin! He got here an hour ago and he started dancing with like a thousand men. He took no one to the backroom but he's about to take this one."

How in the hell did I miss him?

"Brian!"

"What?"

"I thought that the two of you..."

"The two of us, what?"

"Were seeing each other."

"He just got here from fucking Chicago. How the fuck did you figure out that we were seeing each other?"

"Well, I guessed that maybe he dumped that Jason and flew here to..."

"Don't even fucking finish that sentence" I hear someone say from behind me and I turn around to find Justin looking totally hot in a tight black t-shirt.

"Hey Jus!"

"Em" he replies without looking up from his beer that he drinks in one gulp and under the colored lights of Babylon, I see the ring on the ring finger of his left hand. I'm about to ask him what the fuck he's doing wearing it, when Emmett precedes me. "You're married?"

"Still for a little while and then I'm free again."

"Oh he's not a good husband?"

"Just wants to fuck and that's all. It was a mistake right from the start and if I wasn't drunk, I would have never married him."

Oh so he's trying to hurt me. Well, fuck him.

"Then why are you wearing the ring?" Emmett asks me.

Justin shrugs. "We bought it. I could just as well wear it while it's still mine" he answers in a monotone voice and then waves for another beer.

"Was Jason your husband?" Ted asks.

"Fuck no!" we both exclaim at the same time and everyone stares at us surprised.

"Then..."

"It's just someone I meet while on vacation" Justin says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fuck. I haven't stuck it up someone in almost three weeks."

I stare at him with attention and he looks like he's trying to act like he doesn't have a care in the world, but he's doing a shitty job. He starts to walk back towards the dance floor and I notice how the men are staring at him, drooling over him... touching him, making a grab for his ass... he's fresh meat I can understand that, if he wasn't my husband and I was to see him for the first time, I'd do the same. I watch as a man takes his arm pulling him towards him and before I know what the fuck I'm doing, I'm standing in front of him grabbing firmly his elbow to drag him away out of the dance floor.

"Brian? What the fuck is your problem?"

And suddenly, I find myself acting like a caveman and like... like I fucking care what he does when he's supposed to be just mine. "I'm not going to let my husband be touched that way."

"I'm a big boy. I can dance and know when to stop the hands on me."

"You were almost fucking them."

"So?" he fucking smirks and I have the urge to kiss him and I just hope that I can restrain myself from doing it. He turns his back to me to walk away once again but I grab his arm making him turn around to face me.

"Then you will be cheating on me!" I yell and he takes a step towards me so he's right in my face and I'm glad that he can't be heard over the music.

"AND YOU DID IT BEFORE ME. SO WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU MADE IT FUCKING CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO ME AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT I DO, SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T FUCK."

"I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT SINCE YOU'RE MY HUSBAND!" and I feel like a fucking desperate housewife.

"AND YOU'RE MINE BUT YOU STILL FUCKED GOD KNOWS HOW MANY MEN IN THE LAST THREE WEEKS." He takes a deep breath and takes a step back. "You said that we were free to do whatever the fuck we wanted so here I am. Doing exactly what I want."

"You're a slut."

"So are you. Where's the problem? Besides, I kind of need to get laid."

Justin turns towards the dance floor and smiles at a couple of guys but I glare to every one of them and since I own the club, they know not to mess around with me. Justin tilts his head backwards and looks at me. "You're scaring my toys away" and God if he isn't adorable.

"You're being such an asshole."

"Said the King of Assholes" he sings song.

"You can't keep it in the pants for an hour?" and this conversation couldn't get more ridiculous.

"Are you talking about yourself?" he replies and I wonder if it is so fucking strange that I love the simple fact that he never backs down with me. I just stare at him and Justin becomes sad for a fraction of a second before pulling up the walls again. Sometimes it's almost uncanny how much he can be just like me but in some fucked up way, he is lot better than me at building up walls all around him.

"You know, when Jason came back home, he told me that you fucked so many fucking men that he lost count and I didn't really need that confirmation to know it, because you are like me and I would have fucked as many men I could, but hearing it said by you, is like the last stray. Right now, I'd like nothing more than punch you square in the face."

And I honestly feel like shit now. "I didn't think that it mattered. We didn't want to get married so..."

"Why do you fucking keep saying that? Never mind, whatever... I have to go back to the Hotel. Tomorrow I'll meet you at the Diner to sign the papers and then I'm out of this fucking city and out of your life." He starts to walk away again and I see that he's swaying so I don't let him go.

"You're drunk; you're going to end up raped" I say out of nowhere and he barely glances my way before turning around and leaving to catch up with the man he was dancing with earlier and making his way towards the backroom.

"What happened?" I hear Michael ask and I sigh.

"None of your business."

"When I saw you this morning, I thought that you two were ok."

"We're getting a divorce for Christ's sake. We're not going to live happily ever after."

"Ok but you did something to make him angry. He wasn't such an asshole with you this morning."

I quickly think back at yesterday. I came out of the shower and he was gone. His suitcase was gone as well and he hadn't left a note. I know that when I told him that I wasn't jealous because I was the one fucking him, that I said the most worst thing I could, but I didn't think that he was going to act like this. To tell you the truth, I thought that he didn't care at all.

"Brian, he said that he didn't fuck anyone in almost three weeks" Ben quietly says and I look up at him. "So what?"

"Maybe he wanted to try to make this work."

"You're all nuts."

I thank God that Emmett was momentarily distracted by Ted, because the last thing I want, is for those two to know about what happened in Vegas.

"Well, look at it this way... in five minutes, you'll be a husband who's been cheated on" Michael smirks and I can totally see myself punch him at this moment. I need to get the fuck out of this place.

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

Stupid, stupid, stupid... I wanted to act like I didn't care about Brian, and what do I do? I act like I'm totally drunk and I say that I haven't fucked since Vegas. Fucking great!

I push the trick's face away from mine. "Listen, I'll give you $500 if when you walk out of here, pass in front of Brian saying something like "_I loved sticking my dick up that blonde's ass_", ok?"

"I'm going to fuck you?"

"Not in your wildest dreams. You just have to say it."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to bug him."

The guy seems to think about it for a second and then shrugs. "Ok."

"Good."

He goes again for my mouth and I kiss him briefly before pulling back. "You can go now."

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood. I just have to teach Brian a lesson."

The guy starts to laugh and then shakes his head. "You're strange."

"I've been called worst. Now, take this." I hand him the money and he tucks them in the back pocket of his jeans before smiling down at me. "Can I at least blow you?"

I smirk and nod before pushing him down on his knees.

**  
BRIAN P.O.V.**

When I see the guy who went away with Justin coming towards me, I'm pushing the trick that I decided to fuck towards the exit.

The guy smirks before saying "Hey Kinney. Did you see the new blonde?" I arch an eyebrow and he laughs. "Let me tell you; I loved sticking my dick up his tight ass. He was one of the best fucks I ever had" and then he fucking winks before stepping out of Babylon.

What the hell did he mean "_I loved sticking my dick up his tight ass_"? Justin couldn't have let him fuck him, could he?

I glance back towards the back room's entrance and I see Justin coming out of it. I frown and watch as he goes over to the bar and orders a JB that he drinks quickly.

"Hey, are we going to your place or not?" the trick I was pushing out of the club asks me and I pull my hands away from his ass. "Fuck off" I just tell him before stepping out of Babylon.

Its five minutes later, when I see Justin coming out, alone, and swaying a lot more than before.

I toss away the cigarette that I'm smoking and when I look back towards Babylon's entrance, Justin is staring at me with his head tilted to one side. I don't even have to wave him to come over, because he looks both ways and then crosses the street. Well, it looks like that no matter if we want it or not, we always end up together.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask him when he's standing in front of me pretending that I don't want him.

Justin shrugs. "Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"That guy you were taking out." He smirks.

"I got bored and dumped him."

"Really?" he asks with sarcasm.

"Really." I turn my back to him and open the car's door. Two seconds later, he's sitting in the passenger side of the Jeep. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I forgot my cell phone in my hotel room so I can't call a taxi. Can you give me a ride?" He slowly licks his lips before laying his head against the headset and smiling innocently at me. Fuck.

"Where are you staying?"

"At our place for tonight."

I smirk at him. "Our place?"

"Remember? We're married for now. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

"Oh and what is it that you have?"

"A loft in Chicago, a gallery that yields me about 2.000.000 a year, a big big big big inheritance left to me by my great-grandfather, a summer villa in the Hamptons, a loft in Soho that I let my cousin Cecil use and sport cars."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Now, can we go?"

"Thought you wanted to get out of this city and my life as soon as possible?"

He just shrugs.

****************************

I pull open the door and Justin quietly walks in behind me and then goes to hang his jacket. By the time I have the alarm set, he's taking a pillow and a sheet over to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Why?" He just shrugs and tosses away his t-shirt and his boots, before starting to open his jeans.

"I remembered something" he says distracting me from staring at his exposed skin.

"When?"

"While we were fucking the other day."

I wait for him to go on but he just keeps being silent and for a moment, I wonder if he's talking to himself aloud or if he's really talking to me.

A few minutes pass by and then, when he's standing just in his boxers, he looks up at me. "When I was sixteen years old I was seeing a guy. He was a bit older, around twenty-five I think. Anyway, he told me that once he read that you have to remember that not getting what you want is sometimes a wonderful stroke of luck because sometimes you get exactly what you never knew you needed or something like that and I guess I forgot it. I fucked everyone I wanted until our wedding, then I declined every offer that I was given."

"During my best friend's wedding, one of the waiters wanted to fuck and I was about to do it, but then I stopped myself and I knew that you were probably fucking someone else and when Jason came back home, I had the proof, but I didn't want to fuck around while we were still married because I thought that since it was only going to be for a couple of weeks, I could manage to stay away from other men. Then you said yourself that we could find someone to fuck in order to keep our hands off of each other but we fucked anyway and while we were fucking, I remembered what that guy told me and, I can't believe what I'm about to say, but..." he trails off and diverts his gaze from mine.

**  
JUSTIN P.O.V.**

"I always did what I wanted thinking that it was what I needed. That I didn't need to have a relationship, but I needed to fuck and I was wrong. Fucking you with a clear mind, is definitely something different from our first time. In Vegas, I let you top me and I know it was because it wasn't just what I wanted, but what I needed too and it felt great. The other day, I didn't want to fuck you but I guess it was what I needed because when it was over, I thought that I could have fucked with you for the rest of my life and never get tired of it and it freaked me out. My best friend thought that I had to come here and try to convince you that we had to stay married because it was the right thing for us, but it's not what you want and I don't know if it's what you need and maybe what that guy told me is just a crock of bullshit but what I'm trying to say, is that I was being stupid believing that coming back here would have convinced you that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me but at least I realized that I don't want to fuck countless men anymore and it's not what you want too, so I'll sign the papers and just go back home and I'll find someone who wants to marry me without being wasted."

I look at Brian staring at me with an unreadable expression. He just keeps staying in the middle of the living room without moving or talking. I take a deep breath and nod. "That was all. Thanks for listening" and I feel so fucking stupid that I just turn around and go up in the bathroom. I open the shower's faucets and let the water run while I'm sitting on the bathroom tiles.

When I come out of the bathroom half an hour later, Brian isn't in the loft anymore.


	9. Situation Lost Control

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

"So, let me get this straight." Michael puts his mug down on the table and starts to rub his wedding band. "You took him home with you after having discovered that he's multimillionaire, then you two arrive at the loft and he starts stripping and you wanted to fuck him again but he started telling you things about, dare I say it, his feelings towards you and then since you weren't able to say anything at all, he went into the bathroom and you escaped here where you entered using your key, so it was an emergency, but you didn't come to wake me up because you didn't want to talk about this shit, as you called it. Is all that correct?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"God you're such a coward."

"Fucking excuse me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah just as I told you before, you're scared from what Justin may represent in your future life."

I roll my eyes and take a sip of coffee from my cup. "You're absolutely pathetic, Michael."

"Yeah sure" and it's his turn to roll his eyes. "Now, he told you that he was going to sign the papers so he could go back home to find a real husband."

"I'm his real husband" I say before I can stop myself and I see Michael grinning.

"Really?"

"Shut up."

"I thought you needed some advice from someone who's in a mature working relationship."

"I knew that I shouldn't have asked you."

"But I'm your best friend, so shut up and listen."

I signal to him to go on and Mikey smirks even more.

"What Justin told you, was exactly what you wanted to tell him but you didn't know how to do it. You've known him for a total of what? Seventy hours? And he has known you for just as long but he knows what it is that he wants and has the courage to admit, at least to himself, that even if the circumstances that got you two together were absolutely crazy, it happened and has changed something. All in all, he wants to take the risk to see where this thing could go before call it quit. The question is, do you want to give it a try too?"

"I don't know him, Michael."

"Yeah you said this already" he says rolling his eyes once again, "but, there are people who spent lifetimes with each other without ever really know the other. You already know something about him and you like it, so why don't you find out the rest?"

I put down my cup and sink my hands into my hair. "How in the hell did I end up like this?"

"Because you fuck without thinking and drink without measure."

"Thanks, Dr. Novotny." I tell him sarcastically.

"You're welcome and look at it this way, you've already cheated on each other which is the gravestone of the majority of marriages" Mikey shrugs, "things between you two, can just get better."

"And where did you find out all those things?"

"Sometimes I got freaked out about being married and so I've read a lot about marriages and how to make things work."

"Of course."

"One last question..." I look up at Michael. "Do you really want to see him married to someone else?"

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I don't even need to call out for him to know that Brian isn't home. He probably didn't even come back.

Sighing, I throw the sheets away and stand up from the couch and walk to the bathroom. After having relieved my bladder, I spend a couple of minutes staring at the sheets still tangled from our last fuck. I didn't notice it yesterday. I go back into the living room to retrieve my phone to call Oliver and have a smoke when I remember that I still have to buy a new pack of cigarettes.

"I don't think he will be angry if I borrow one of his" I say into the empty loft and walk over to the nightstand opening the drawer that Brian stopped me from opening the first night I was here and what I find, shocks me. Under a half empty pack of cigarettes, I can see some papers that in bold letters say "**Divorce Practice**" I take it and see the stickers marking where Brian should sign. I look through the pages and see that all the places where Brian should sign are already filled in. I sit down on the edge of the bed and feel a strange sadness over take me.

"So when you fucked me, we were already half divorced. I should have fucked that guy yesterday."

I leave the files on the bed and go in the living room to retrieve my clothes and when I'm dressed, I pick up the papers once again and read attentively through them. He won't ask for anything and I don't have to expect to receive anything from the divorce. Brian's agency, loft, car and bank account, will go back to being just his just like all my belongings will be just mine. When I'm finished, I look for a pen in the still opened drawer and find Brian's ring near where the cigarettes were sitting. I pull it out and stare at it for a couple of minutes and then I take the ring and the files into the kitchen and quickly sign where I'm supposed to and then I pull the ring off my hand and I put mine and Brian's together on the papers.

I walk over to the closet and take my jacket out.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

I pull open the loft's door and call for Justin but the only reply is the silence. I go into the bedroom and the bathroom but he's not here. Sighing, I pull off my jacket and went to pick up a bottle of water in the kitchen. After I've drank, I put the half empty bottle on the counter and see some papers. I stretch my arm reaching them and when I lift them, something falls on the floor and roll over to my feet. I look down and I see Justin's wedding band. I bend down to pick it up and when I put it back on the counter wondering why he left it here, I see the other band lying on the steel.

"What..." and then I feel a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I look at the papers and see that they are the divorce papers and scanning quickly through them, I see Justin's signature next to mine at the end of each page.

"That little asshole" I murmur to the empty place and quickly walk over to my desk and when the computer is loaded, I open the Liberty Airlines page and search for the next flight to Chicago. One was this morning at eight o'clock and one is about to leave in an hour. Hoping that Justin doesn't like to wake up early, I pick up my jacket and hurry out of the door.

**JUSTIN P.O.V.**

For some reason, this morning I woke up early. When I finished signing the divorce papers, I looked at the clock and it was just half past six. I walked until I was on Liberty and then I took a taxi to the hotel, quickly packed my things and then went to the airport. I was about to take the 8 o'clock flight but it was deleted while I was doing the check-in. For some cosmic reasons, it's five minutes to 1 pm and I should already be sitting on the plane, but the speaker just announced that they're sorry but the plane will be delayed. My fucking luck.

Sighing, I pick up my suitcase and head towards the bar to have something to eat before taking a taxi back to my hotel. I'm about to wave to the barman for a coffee and a sandwich, when I hear someone standing close behind me and then, a deadly tone, says "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

*******************************  
We've spent the drive from the airport back to the loft in complete silence. I wanted to ask Brian what the hell he was doing, but I was more busy asking myself why the hell when he said "_you're coming with me_", I just nodded, picked my suitcase and followed him.

Now we're standing in the middle of the loft just looking at each other. It's like being back at when I came here days ago and he came to pick me up at the airport.

"So, how did you know that the flight was delayed?"

He looks at me confused for an instant. "I didn't know. I just came here, saw the papers and looked up the flights for Chicago and decided to come pick you up."

"And how did you know that I wasn't on the 8 o'clock flight?"

Brian shrugs and scraps the back of his neck with his right hand. "Because I hoped that you hated waking up early."

I smile. "Well, I do but I woke up early today. I was doing the check in for the 8 o'clock flight when it was deleted and I was about to go back to my hotel now, because the 1 o'clock flight has been delayed" and Brian starts to laugh all of a sudden. "What?" I ask confused.

"Michael would love this story. You see, he has this little theory in his head where he's absolutely sure that it was destiny that we were in the same bar at the same time and that between all the people on the face of this whole fucking planet, I ended up married to you. And this thing that just happened, it's like an ultimate proof."

"Well, looking at it from his point of view, I guess he could be right" I say seriously looking straight into Brian's eyes. He becomes serious and takes a couple of steps towards me. "Why did you come?" I ask.

"Why did you sign the papers?"

I shrug. "It's what you want."

Brian shakes his head and bites down on his lower lip and I stare at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You should have waited for me to come back before doing it."

"And you should have waited for me to come out of the bathroom."

"Oh right your little escape. You make a speech that looks like something that comes right out of fucking Dawson's Creek and then take away to hide in the fucking bathroom and I had to wait for you to come back to the land of adulthood?"

I burst into a bitter laugh. "Look at who's calling who immature. When I came out, you were gone and you didn't come back home all night for fear of facing me. That's a way to be a grown up, Kinney!"

"Oh fucking shut up!"

"Where did you go? To fuck the first willing man that crossed your path? You're pathetic."

"Oh I'm pathetic? You let the first man that crosses yours fuck you!" he yells.

"Yeah just like when I let you fuck me!" I shout back at Brian who's on the verge of a complete queening out moment. "You are jealous even if we barely knew each other and it's because I'm supposed to be completely yours! You're like a big baby when someone steals his favorite toy!"

"Oh you should be my favorite one first" he says smirking and he's crazy if he thinks that with saying this I'm going to back down.

"You're too chicken to admit it to someone else and above all to yourself. You know that Michael and Ben know about us and you hated that they saw your husband making out and fucking with other men. And you hated it even more because you imposed to yourself not to care and this means that you can't fucking say anything! Let me tell you something... it's fucked up!"

"I wasn't fucking around! I went to talk to Mikey because I didn't know what the hell to do with what you make me feel!" he suddenly screams and we both become silent and then in the fraction of an instant, he's pushing me up against the door and kissing me forcefully. I feel his hands greedily pulling open my jeans and showing them down.

"I hate you, you know?" he huskily whispers in my ear and I lock my arms around his neck and pull his mouth to mine once again while his hands pull down my boxers. I let my hands slide down his spine and then as fast as I can, I open his button and unzip his jeans. Brian gives me one last kiss and then turns me around and I feel him rip open the condom and a bottle of lube that he must have had in his pants. One second later, he's entering me and I bite down on my lips to keep a yell from escaping. I feel Brian tense up. "Justin..."

"I may have lied yesterday" I take a couple of deep breaths. "Keep going" I whisper at him and suddenly he's moving more gently, kissing my neck and lightly biting my skin.

**BRIAN P.O.V.**

God, fucking him with a lucid mind, must be the most amazing thing ever and he's fucking right. Being together with a clear head is definitely something different and it's what got me scared out of my fucking mind. I push all the way inside and he moans. "What do you mean with that?" I thrust back out and then back inside.

"That... the guy... the one you saw me entering the back room with... I paid him $500 to tell you that he fucked me."

I laugh and kiss his neck sneaking an arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer to me. "That's fucked up."

"I know" he sighs content and we start fucking harder and faster. If I have to be honest, I may just like this new kind of life.

*********************************

I pass Justin my cigarette and he takes a puff before leaning his head on my chest. This is such a fucking domestic scene.

"You didn't have to sign those fucking papers" I suddenly tell him.

"I was looking for a cigarette and I saw them. I..." he sighs and closes his eyes. "I wanted to ignore them, but I saw that they were signed and something just kind of flipped inside me. I mean, you fucked me being already half divorced from me... it was stupid, but I felt betrayed. You should have told me."

I frown. "You came here to divorce me, when we fucked, you..."

"I came here to make things work. Oliver practically forced me" and I feel him quietly laughing. "We're fucked up, huh?" he sighs.

"Yeah that's why it could work..."

I let some minutes pass by in silence and then Justin sits up and looks at me. "So what?"

I look at him. "What,?"

"What do you want, Brian?"

"I... I don't know."

He puts on this fake smile that I hate so much. He does it all the time when he's bothered with something. It's like his own way to say "_Fuck off_" but smiling. It makes him look as cold as ice and I wonder how I can already know something like this about him. I didn't even think I noticed.

"Fucking great, Brian."

He shakes his head and turns to leave. "I guess I want you." There. I said it. It's up to him now.

"You... you guess?" he turns to look at me again and man, he's pissed. "You fucking guess that you want me? And do you really think that just because you guess that you want me, I'm going to stay here?"

Ok, Brian, it's now or never. He's just Justin. He's your husband. Grow some balls and fucking tell him. "I want you to stay. I want you." And now he looks petrified and so fucking surprised. Well, I am too.

"What did... did you say?"

"You don't expect me to say it again, do you?"

"God you're such an asshole" but he laughs and I laugh along with him.

"So are you." I stretch out my arm and pull him closer to me looking straight into his eyes. They have a strange sparkle, the same as the first night.

"Ok. I'll stay but fuck it up again and I'll ask for a divorce and you'll never see me again."

"Ok." He sighs and I caress his cheek. "What are we going to do?"

"Live together."

"Happily ever after?" I ask him smirking.

"More like "Fighting ever after". We're too stubborn and too smart to believe in that bullshit. And besides, I love to fuck you when you're angry and pretend to hate me."

"I do hate you sometimes."

He smiles and I know that I must look just as happy as he looks now. "And the other times?"

I smirk "The other times I guess I like you."

"You guess?"

"Yep."

He pulls my head down and kisses me. "Wait, one more thing" I stretch out my arm towards the nightstand and take his ring. I grab his left hand in mine and slip the ring at his place. "There." He smiles brightly at me. "I didn't want to sign those papers. I did it before heading to the airport to come pick you up the other day."

Justin shakes his head. "You're stupid."

"Well, thanks a lot." He starts kissing me and I feel strangely happy all of a sudden.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I talked with Michael."

"Guess he's going to become a very good friend to me."

"Yeah like this Oliver for me."

He laughs. "But I did fuck Olli and there was a time when I wanted him as my boyfriend."

My eyebrows furrow. "Then I guess we are not going to see a lot of him around" and Justin just laughs and I repeat to myself something that he only said to me more or less a month ago but that feels like years ago.

So much for _**waking up in Vegas**_.


	10. Waking Up In Vegas Epilogue

_**One Year Later – Las Vegas...**_

_"_Hey guys, how's it going?" I ask Ted and Michael when I come back from the bathroom. We are in some gay club not far away from our hotel.

"We were checking out the guys."

"You're a married man, Mikey."

"Yeah Ted it's the only one left who isn't."

"Ted is here" Ted say and we laugh.

"There is a cute blond at the bar. We were checking him out", Mickey points with his beer to the bar where a blond is drinking alone.

"And you want him, Theodore?"

"I'm not so stupid. He's totally out of my league."

"That's right. But I'm going to go see how he's doing."

They both roll their eyes and I walk over to the bar.

I sit down near the blond and ask for a JB.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey yourself."

"All alone?"

He laughs. "Isn't that line a bit old?" I smirk and he does the same. "But to answer you, I'm sorry but **_I'm not_**all alone. Lucky little me" he says mocking and smiling and fuck if he is hot with that evil grin and the blond hair that fall in his eyes.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Just because I'm blond, doesn't mean I'm easy."

"We could have fun."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

I shrugg. "Just self-confident" I say drinking my JB.

"I like it."

"I'm glad. So? What do you say? I don't have all night."

He stands up and leans into me. "I may say yes. You're not that bad looking."

"Geez, thanks. You're not that bad yourself."

"I'm hot."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

He smiles and his eyes sparkle under the soft lights of the bar. "So?"

"We have to be careful," he leans inclose and I can feel his breath caressing my lips. "My husband is around here somewhere and he's jealous even if he doesn't admit it."

I smirk at Justin and lean against the bar counter. "Oh so he wouldn't like you fucking someone else."

"We tried the polygamous thing for a while but we would always end up in the same place. Our bed. So we decided that we could be just as well monogamous" Justin replies smirking back at me and I look at him amused. "And let me tell you, he was a bit of a slut but I tied him down."

"Oh, really?"

"Huh" he replies nodding.

"And didn't he tie you down too?" I ask as I'm leaning towards my husband.

"Maybe."

"So, what are you doing in this town if you're happily married?"

"Oh today is our first year anniversary and we decided to get married again and this time without being completely wasted."

I nod and smile at him before reaching out to caress his cheek and then let my thumb travel up my husband's lips. "Love you" I quietly whispers.

"Love you too."

-**_The End_**-

So this is the end of this fic! I hope that you will like how it ends and thank you SO MUCH!!!! at everyone that has read it, commented it and that followed me through this story that it's very important to me since it was the first one that I've ever wrote in english!


End file.
